Shadowhunters - Malec a través de las adversidades
by RousseBelikov
Summary: Hola, me pueden llamar Rose esta es la primera vez que escribire un fanfic sobre mi paraje favorita de shadowhunters que es Malec, espero les guste.
1. sinopsis

Hola, mi nombre es Alexander Lightwood soy un nefilim (bueno lo era), cazó demonios junto con mi hermana Isabelle, Simon Lewis (mi futuro cuñado), mi parabatai Jace Herondale y Clary Fairchild (novia de jace). Tengo un novio que amo con toda mi alma el es un subterráneo, un brujo su nombre es Magnus Bane con el tenemos un hijo llamado Máx (también es un brujo) en memoria de mi hermano pequeño que falleció en la guerra contra Sebastián.  
Llevo una vida tranquila y feliz, cazó demonios con mi familia, tengo a la persona que mas amo y un hijo que adoro, que más podría pedir, soy feliz... Aunque dicen que la felicidad nunca es para siempre , pues yo pensaba que la felicidad absoluta existía pero mi felicidad se desmoronó con un suceso que paso cuando fui un día de cacería, ya nada volvió a hacer igual.  
Quieren saber porque?


	2. Chapter 1

**Alec**  
El sol entraba por la venta, me desperté y lo primero que vi fue el rostro que amaba ver cada día al despertar, verlo ahí dormido, sin maquillaje que por cierto lo hacía ver más bello era la mejor manera de empezar el dia. Me levante sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo y fui al cuarto de Max para ver como estaba, al ver que sigue durmiendo me fui a preparar el desayuno, esa era mi rutina diaria una vez que acabé fui a despertar a magnus entre a nuestra habitación y el seguía dormido parecía un ángel, me acerque despacio y me senté en la cama y empecé a darle besos cortos por su rostro, la primera relación de el fue una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días amor

\- Muy buenos días, así cualquiera despierta feliz - me dijo magnus y me tendió un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Anda levántate ya esta el desayuno-  
Es ahi que magnus me jala y me abraza y me dice

\- hay que quedarnos así un rato aun es temprano - yo me rio y le hago acordar que hoy tenemos que llevar a Max con mi mamá por su cumpleaños. Y es ahí que se escucha un llanto y le digo que es su turno de atenderlo así que se levanta y va por el bebé.  
Me dirijo a la cocina para hacerle la papilla de max, cuando entra magnus con el bebé y lo coloca en su silla para comer.

\- Hoy que cosa deliciosa preparo mi garbancito-

\- Pues magdalenas, café, jugo de naranja y...

\- Y que mas? Anda no me dejes con la intriga - me dijo haciendo un puchero

\- Jajajaja y tu preferido hot cake con fresas y miel - le dije

\- Mmmmm... Que delicia - saboreando sin haber comido

\- Come antes que se enfríe - le dije

Una vez terminado el desayuno y dejar los trastes en el lava platos fui a vestir a Max, magnus habría un portal y nos fuimos al instituto de Nueva York. Al llegar mi madre bajo corriendo las escaleras y lo primero que hizo fue sacará max de los brazos de magnus

\- Oh tesoro como estas, cada día estas mas grande y hermoso - dijo mi madre

\- Si hola mamá como estas también -le dije

\- Oh lo siento hijo, magnus como están pasen pasen

\- Jajajaja ya Alec dejala sabes que tu madre y tu familia siempre se - comportan así cuando ven a Max

\- Si ya lo se, lo van a malgriar si siguen así - le dije

Entramos a la cocina y Clary estaba ahí con Simón  
\- hola Alec, hola magnus - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- Hola chicos - respondimos

\- Lista para la fiesta - dijo isabelle desde la puerta

\- que fiesta, ya dije que no quiero nada de eso solo un día con mi familia, y tener a mi nieto todo el día.

\- Hey nosotros queremos también tener a Max - dijeron los demás

Luego de eso me fui a buscar a Jace, pasamos toda el día en el instituto charlando riendo y mi madre contacto anécdotas vergonzosas de mi. Todo está bien hasta que nos avisaron que en el parque de diversiones había presencia demoníaca así que nos preparamos para salir. No quería ir por que era el cumpleaños de mi madre pero el deber llamaba. Una vez listo nos dijimos a la puerta

\- Cuídense mucho hijos - dijo mi madre - y ustedes también Clary, Simon.

\- Mamá no te preocupes estaremos bien - dijo izzy

\- No quieres que vaya con ustedes Alec - me dijo magnus

\- No amor no es necesario, regresaremos lo antes posible - les dije a mi madre y a magnus que tenían cara de preocupación.

Y es ahí que todo cambio para mí...


	3. Chapter 2

Alec

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, y vimos que efectivamente había siete demonios asechando el lugar, buenos ellos eran siete y nosotros cinco. Ellos nos ganabas en número... pues si pero no era la primera vez que nos superaban en número así que les di indicaciones a cada uno de ellos y nos separamos. Jace y yo pelearíamos con tres de ellos, al igual que Clary y Simon e Izzy con uno.

Todo la pelea estaba resultando fácil, cuando vi que uno de los que peleaba con Clary se escapó de un ataque y agarro a una niña mundana para protegerse y huir con ella como escudo, yo sin dudarlo los seguí, a mis espaldas escuche a Jace que me decía que no fuera solo pero no escuche tenía que salvar a esa niña.

Llegue a un callejón oscuro y ahí me esperaba el demonio con la niña en cuanto me vio se empezó a reír

-De que te ríes demonio- le pregunte

-Jamás pensé que fueran tan fácil engañar a un cazador de sombras – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De que hablas, dame a la niña-

-Oh la niña si claro JAJAJAJA tómala es tuya- dijo con esa mirada que me decía que el disfrutaba de esta situación pero yo aún no entendía que pasaba si decía que era una trampa el perdería, solo era uno.

\- tómala- volvió a decir empujándola así mí, ella esta con la mirada hacia el suelo por lo cual no podía ver si se encontraba bien

-Ven- le dije - ven acá no te haré daño

Ella empezó a caminar tambaleándose y yo me acerque a ella y la abrase sin quitar los ojos en donde estaba parado el demonio. Cuando la cargue ella empezó a reírse igual que el demonio y luego sentí un ardor en el cuello, la niña me había mordido y con un acto de reflejo la aleje de mí y ahí entendí lo que me dijo el demonio. Caí en su trampa, solté a la niña y retrocedí pero estaba mareado, empezaron a aparecer muchos demonios, estaba en una gran desventaja sin contar que estaba mareado.

-Alec- escuche y no necesite voltear sabía que era Jace

-Jace necesito ayuda con esto... los demás? - pregunte

-cuando me fui tenían a dos aun-

-pero si es el famoso cazador de Sombras Jace- dijo el demonio con arrogancia- gusto en conocerte-

-Gracias por el cumplido pero lamento decirte que no doy autógrafos a demonios tan feos como tú- dijo Jace

Pareció que eso lo molesto porque su expresión cambio drásticamente, avanzo lentamente se podía sentir esa aura maligna

-Se te quitara lo gracioso des pues de esto, ataquen- grito el demonio

Unos quince demonios se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, y los demás desaparecieron empezamos a luchar pero eran muchos y cada vez me sentía peor estaba mareado y mis fuerzas se estaban yendo, la mordida de esa niña demonio tenia veneno. De pronto siento un grito y me congele izzy había llegado con los demás pero ellos también estaban peleando y izzy había sido herida con el aguijón de uno de ellos, sin pensarlo corrí hacia donde estaba ella, pero mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo solo pude visualizar a simón al lado de izzy y su arco disparando a todos lados mientras trataba de ver si ella estaba bien. Yo aún seguía en el suelo sin poder moverme y mis ojos me pesaban fue ahí que vi que una silueta se acercaba hacia mi

-Nefilim que sucede no puedes caminar- dijo de forma burlona

Le hubiera respondido pero ni eso podía hacer

-Alec! – grito Jace tratando de zafarse de los demonios que tenia

Todos estaba rodeados no podíamos con ellos así que con la pocas fuerzas que me quedaba dije

-que quieres-

-A ti Alexander- luego de escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo cedió y todo se volvió negro.  
_

Ok segundo capítulo, espero les guste. 


	4. Chapter 3

Alec

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, y vimos que efectivamente había siete demonios asechando el lugar, buenos ellos eran siete y nosotros cinco. Ellos nos ganabas en número... pues si pero no era la primera vez que nos superaban en número así que les di indicaciones a cada uno de ellos y nos separamos. Jace y yo pelearíamos con tres de ellos, al igual que Clary y Simon e Izzy con uno.

Todo la pelea estaba resultando fácil, cuando vi que uno de los que peleaba con Clary se escapó de un ataque y agarro a una niña mundana para protegerse y huir con ella como escudo, yo sin dudarlo los seguí, a mis espaldas escuche a Jace que me decía que no fuera solo pero no escuche tenía que salvar a esa niña.

Llegue a un callejón oscuro y ahí me esperaba el demonio con la niña en cuanto me vio se empezó a reír

-De que te ríes demonio- le pregunte

-Jamás pensé que fueran tan fácil engañar a un cazador de sombras – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De que hablas, dame a la niña-

-Oh la niña si claro JAJAJAJA tómala es tuya- dijo con esa mirada que me decía que el disfrutaba de esta situación pero yo aún no entendía que pasaba si decía que era una trampa el perdería, solo era uno.

\- tómala- volvió a decir empujándola así mí, ella esta con la mirada hacia el suelo por lo cual no podía ver si se encontraba bien

-Ven- le dije - ven acá no te haré daño

Ella empezó a caminar tambaleándose y yo me acerque a ella y la abrase sin quitar los ojos en donde estaba parado el demonio. Cuando la cargue ella empezó a reírse igual que el demonio y luego sentí un ardor en el cuello, la niña me había mordido y con un acto de reflejo la aleje de mí y ahí entendí lo que me dijo el demonio. Caí en su trampa, solté a la niña y retrocedí pero estaba mareado, empezaron a aparecer muchos demonios, estaba en una gran desventaja sin contar que estaba mareado.

-Alec- escuche y no necesite voltear sabía que era Jace

-Jace necesito ayuda con esto... los demás? - pregunte

-cuando me fui tenían a dos aun-

-pero si es el famoso cazador de Sombras Jace- dijo el demonio con arrogancia- gusto en conocerte-

-Gracias por el cumplido pero lamento decirte que no doy autógrafos a demonios tan feos como tú- dijo Jace

Pareció que eso lo molesto porque su expresión cambio drásticamente, avanzo lentamente se podía sentir esa aura maligna

-Se te quitara lo gracioso des pues de esto, ataquen- grito el demonio

Unos quince demonios se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, y los demás desaparecieron empezamos a luchar pero eran muchos y cada vez me sentía peor estaba mareado y mis fuerzas se estaban yendo, la mordida de esa niña demonio tenia veneno. De pronto siento un grito y me congele izzy había llegado con los demás pero ellos también estaban peleando y izzy había sido herida con el aguijón de uno de ellos, sin pensarlo corrí hacia donde estaba ella, pero mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo solo pude visualizar a simón al lado de izzy y su arco disparando a todos lados mientras trataba de ver si ella estaba bien. Yo aún seguía en el suelo sin poder moverme y mis ojos me pesaban fue ahí que vi que una silueta se acercaba hacia mi

-Nefilim que sucede no puedes caminar- dijo de forma burlona

Le hubiera respondido pero ni eso podía hacer

-Alec! – grito Jace tratando de zafarse de los demonios que tenia

Todos estaba rodeados no podíamos con ellos así que con la pocas fuerzas que me quedaba dije

-que quieres-

-A ti Alexander- luego de escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo cedió y todo se volvió negro.  
_

Ok segundo capítulo, espero les guste. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Magnus**

Yo sabía que no debí dejar que Alec fuera solo, bueno no fue solo pero yo pude haber ayudado, cuando supe que irían de cacería tuve un mal presentimiento por eso le pregunte si quería que lo acompañará pero el se negó, no debí preguntar y solo ir.  
Necesitaba saber donde estaba, saber si estaba bien, ver su rostro y ver esa sonrisa de lado que me encantaba pero no podía ya había intentado rastrear a Alec por medio de la runa de Jace pero nada, también había hecho un hechizo y igual ninguna respuesta, también invoque algunos demonios menores pero tampoco sabían nada y encina se burlaron de mi por preocuparme según ellos por un simple nefilim, ellos no entendían y tampoco me importaba lo que pensaran solo quería encontrar una manera tener a Alec a mi lado. Había pasado 10 horas desde que lo supe y lo extraña, y no sólo yo sino también max, toda la noche no durmió y lloraba constantemente.

-Tu también lo extrañas verdad - le dije a mi hijo que estaba en mis brazos  
\- también extrañas a Alec- al escuchar su nombre empezó a mover su carita buscándolo- eso me partió y me puse a llorar.

Imágenes se cruzaron por la mente de Magnus, la primera vez que lo conoció, la primera cita, su primer beso él y Alec besándose, él mirando a Alec dormir en sus brazos, su viaje por Europa, él y Alec acostados en el sillón mirando televisión, cuando Alec fue a Edom para rescatarlo y ver esos ojos azules que pensó que nunca mas lo vería, cuando encontraron a Max y decidieron quedárselo y criarlo juntos... Se pregunto ¿Seguiría allí? ¿estaría peleando para escapar? ¿Y si estaría... Magnus no termino ese pensamiento, se rehusaba a imaginar que Alec se hubiera dado por vencido, y el tampoco lo haría encontraría la manera de encontrarlo incluso si tendría que hablar con su padre y pagar el precio lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por Alexander cualquier cosa, y con esos pensamiento se levanto del sillón cargando a Max y fue a buscar a Jace.

Ya tenia un plan para saber donde estaba su garbancito...


	6. Chapter 5

Isabelle

Magnus nos contó su plan de invocar a su padre y pedirle ayuda. Todos nos opusimos sabíamos por experiencia que el padre de Magnus no hacía favores, y que después de "ayudarnos" diría su precio y todos sabíamos que ese precio era la inmortalidad de Magnus y eso no estaba en juego.  
Pero también sabíamos que era nuestra única opción de saber en donde estaba Alec, mientras más tiempo tomaba, no sabíamos que le estarían haciendo y eso nos preocupaba no por nada alguien manda a secuestrar a un nefilim... Temíamos por la vida de Alec, Jace nos decía que sentía algo raro que algo le estaba pasando a Alec y en definitiva eso no nos ayudaba...

Como decían los mundanos " tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas"  
Y estábamos contra el tiempo, así que decidiremos que lo haríamos en la noche después de que Magnus descansará para poder hacer el pentagrama y poder invocarlo.  
Magnus no había descansado desde que supo la situación y necesitaba recuperar fuerza aunque el al inicio no quiso quería hacerlo de inmediato pero después que mi madre le grito, si mi madre grito a Magnus diciendo que si le pasaba a el algo Alec no se lo perdonaría a nadie que estuviera en este salón magnus acepto y se fue a dormir con max.  
Mientras eso nosotros trasarianos un plan B por si el padre de magnus pedía como precio a su "ayuda" a magnus... Como dije eso no estaría en el trato


	7. Chapter 6

Alec

Agua helada fue lo primero que sentí y lo que sacó del mundo de la inconsciencia... Al abrir mis ojos solo había oscuridad, seguía encadenado y colgando y me dolía las muñecas, tratando de ver algo de la habitación me percaté que alguien me curó la mordedura del cuello.

\- Dormiste bien nefilim - escuche de pronto

\- Quien eres tu,muéstrate- le conteste

\- Te comente que no estas en posición para demandar- me respondió

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por que me trajeron aquí? ¿Quien los mando? - empecé a preguntar

\- Muchas preguntas, no crees... Pero digamos que si estuviera en tu lugar preferiría que me mataran... Jajajaja ... Oh si esto será divertido... - después de escuchar eso sentí que una puerta se abría y pude ver unas orejas puntiagudas cuando salió

Pensé ...un hada? acaso ellos se atrevería a romper la paz fría? ¿Acaso la Reina Seelie estaba detrás de esto? y ¿ por que esos demonios le ayudaron? acaso no sabían que si se enteraran que se había roto el tratado ellos serian los que terminarían muy mal... Tenia un montón de preguntas en mi mente cuando volví a escuchar que habrían a puerta.

\- Listo- me pregunto

\- listo, para que? - le pregunte

\- suéltenlo- dijo

Entraron cuadro Seelie mas y me soltaron, trate de luchar pero la verdad era que no estaba en condiciones para oponerme... me arrastraron a otra habitación esta si estaba iluminada y tenia una camilla con asas, parecía un cuarto de curación, me colocaron en la camilla me quitaron la ramera y me ataron piernas y manos.

\- Ahora si nefilim, veremos si sos tan fuerte como dicen y resistes esto- me dijo el hada

\- Que quieres decir, que me harás?- pregunte

\- ya lo veras- me dijo y me enseño una jeringa con un liquido rojo, esto no pintaba nada bien para mi.

Cuando la aguja entro a mi brazo sentí un dolor insoportable que se empezó a extender... no se que me habían puesto pero era muy doloroso, empece a gritar porque ya no aguantaba más solo pedía el poder perder el conocimiento para poder dejar de sentir esta terrible agonía...

\- pero mírenlo, te duele ... te duele- me pregunto- sabes te diré que no sera la única vez así que anda acostumbrándote

sentía mi cuerpo arder, sentía que cada runa estaba siendo trazada con un cuchillo afilado, según entendí no sería la primera vez que lo sentiría. Por el ángel como dolía ... pero tenia que luchar no podía rendirme tenia que soportar esto por mi familia, por que sabia que ellos estarían buscándome y no se darían por vencidos y yo tampoco, soportaría cuantas veces lo hicieran lo soportaría por ellos.

Jace

Llego la noche y fui a ver a Magnus, quería hacerle entender que llamar a Asmodeus y pedirle "ayuda" no era buena idea y peor si venia esa ayuda con dar la inmortalidad de el a cambio, ok también estaba desesperado por Alec, es mi hermano mi parabatai mi familia pero no quería poner a Magnus en peligro, aunque ya teníamos un plan B, aun que no sabíamos si Magnus aceptaría... Esta discutiendo con Magnus, cuando de pronto sentí un dolor que parecía que me partiría en dos.

\- Alec! Empecé a gritar- Alec!  
lo primero que hice fue ver mi runa parabatai para mi horror esta esta roja algo muy malo le estaba pasando a Alec, Magnus al verlo se levantó y salió... Yo sabía a donde iría...


	8. Chapter 7

Magnus

Estaba hablando con Jace sobre el invocar a Asmodeo cuando de pronto el cayo de rodillas y empezó a gritar y a tocarse donde se encontraba la runa parabatai, me asuste solo podría significar una sola cosa algo grabe le estaba pasando a Alec. Jace descubrió su torso y mis preocupaciones crecieron la runa de Jace esta a rojo vivo como si fuera a sangrar y sin pensarlo mas me levante y salí tenia que hacer la invocación ya, el tiempo de espera acabo.

Hice que Izzy fuera por Jace y Maryse cuando llegaron vi sus caras de preocupación Jace les debió haber dicho lo que paso. Cree un portal para ir a casa y le pedí a Clary que dibujara el pentagrama cuando termino el dibujo me puse en posición para llamar a mi padre

\- Invoco Asmodeus de profundo inferni  
Rex inferorum nomen tuum coram ...  
nunc! - dije

Todo el departamento empezó a temblar y el collar de Izzy empezó a parpadear, el estaba cerca

\- Listos chicos estén preparados - dijo izzy

de pronto apareció un humo espeso del pentagrama y una voz profunda se escucho

\- Quien osa en llamar al gran Asmodeo - dijo

\- Ahórrate el espectáculo quieres- le respondí

\- Hijo mio, a que se debe el honor de que me invocaras- me pregunto

\- necesitamos tu ayuda- le respondió Izzy

\- Ayuda- dijo mirando a izzy- Yo ayudando a los hijos de Raziel-

\- Si necesitamos saber en donde esta mi hijo- respondió Maryse

\- Tu hijo- señalo a Maryse- que le paso-

\- Unos demonios se lo llevaron y queremos saber en donde esta- dijo Jace pero pude ver que estaba luchando con cada palabra... le seguía doliendo la runa

\- Ya te hemos dicho lo que queremos, nos ayudaras- le dije

\- Hijo claro que te ayudare, pero tu sabes que todo tiene un precio- me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Y cual es ese precio se puede saber- le respondí, me estaba hartando de esto

\- Y Magnus no esta en el trato, por si quieres saber- dijo Izzy

\- A si que tu no estas en el trato... bueno no importa ya no quiero tu inmortalidad.. prefiero otra cosa mas valiosa- me dijo

Esas palabras no me gustaron, si no quería mi inmortalidad que más podía pedir...

\- Y eso que seria si se puede saber- dijo Jace que estaba apoyándose en la pared

\- Pues fácil- chasqueo los dedos una una imagen empezó a aparecer, conocía ese lugar era el instituto, de pronto una puerta se abrió y apareció Simón, de reojo puede ver a Izzy tensarse.  
Simón que empezó a caminar y luego se paro- lo quiero a ÉL- dijo y salio el rostro de Max dormido.


	9. Chapter 8

Mi mente quedo en blanco, no podía asimilar las últimas palabras que dijo  
... No lo podía creer no podía... había escuchado bien Asmodeo me estaba pidiendo que le diera a mi hijo a cambio de que me dijera en donde estaba Alec...

\- Como sabes de Max - escuche que le dijo izzy

\- Bueno digamos que hasta Edom llego el rumor de que un subterráneo y un nefilim adoptaron a un bebé brujo, y sume dos más dos y salió ustedes- dijo Asmodeus

-Estas demente si piensas que te daré a mi hijo- le respondí

\- Bueno ya sabes cual es el precio, piénsalo y me vuelves a invocar aunque te dijo que tu nefilim no lo esta pasando nada bien... Nos vemos

Con esas últimas palabras desapareció, yo caí al suelo no podía estar pasándome esto, por que justo ahora el cambio de idea y no pidió mi inmortalidad... Yo estaba seguro que me lo pediría y se lo hubiera dado, pero pedirme darle a Max a mi arándano no no podía, aun que eso significaba que no me diría en donde encontrar a Alec.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie hablaba solo silencio...

\- Ahora que hacemos - hablo Maryse cortando el silencio

\- Debe de haber otra forma de encontrarlo- dijo izzy con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Y lo encontraremos Isabelle, lo encontraremos - le dije levantandome  
Hice un portal para volver al instituto quería ver a Max, y ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien no dejaría que nada le pasara nada...  
Llegando al instituto fui lo más rápido a buscarlo y lo encontré con sherlom

\- Magnus, que tal les fue, ya saben... - No le permití terminar de preguntarme y solo le quite a Max de sus brazos y lo abraze con todo lo que podía, no lo volvería a dejar solo no ahora que sabía que mi padre lo quería a él...

\- Magnus paso algo- me pregunto simón

\- No pudimos saber en donde esta Alec - le respondí, me senté en el sofá y aparecí una compota para darle de comer

\- Como... Pero porque que paso- volvió a preguntarme

\- El pidió que le diera a Max a cambio de Alec - le respondí  
Se quedó mudo cuando escucho eso, y lo agradecí no quería hablar sobre eso no ahora.

\- No pudiste haber escogido otro padre Magnus... Digo es que este esta muy loco si piensa que le daríamos a Max - respondió

\- Creeme Cherlon si pudiera cambiarlo lo hubiera hecho ase mucho, dejame solo ahora - le pedí

\- Ok, pero si necesitas algo solo dime- y se fue

\- Mi precioso Blueberry como estas, bien... Sabes desde ahora no te despegaras de mi... Entendido a donde vayas iré yo Ok, es un trato - le dije tomando su mano, aunque. Que claro no creo que me haya entendido algo de lo que le dije pero por lo menos estaba más tranquilo tener a Max conmigo.

Cuando se quedó dormido, salí con el y fui a buscar a los demás, estaban en la cocina.

\- Magnus siéntate y come algo - me dijo Maryse en cuanto me vio entrar

\- No tengo hambre- le respondí

\- Magnus, si quieres rescatar a mi hijo y eso va para todos tenemos que estar bien, si no como lo rescataremos así que todos se sientan a la mesa y comerán- dijo Maryse en plan mamá

Así que todos por resignación nos sentamos y comimos, Maryse me quito a Max y como vio que casi le arrebato a Max le pidió a Izzy que fuera por la silla mecedora para ponerlo ahí.

\- Ahora ya que hemos comido algo todos a descansar y eso no esta en tela de juicio... Escuchen ya tengo que preocuparme por un hijo para tener que estar detrás de ustedes. Así que por favor no me hagan ponerme en plan mandon. Y eso va para ti también Magnus mi hijo no me perdonaría si encuentra a su novio con ojeras y desnutrido, así que todos arriba. Mañana vendrán más personas para ayudarnos.

Y dicho eso todos obedecimos... La verdad es que estaba cansado no físicamente si no mentalmente el no tener a Alec me destrozaba y ahora saber que mi "padre" quería a mi hijo era mucho peor...  
Pensaba dejarlo en la cuna pero lo quería cerca a si que al final lo lleve a la cama conmigo y mirándolo dormir poco a poco yo también termine durmiendo


	10. Chapter 9

Alec

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que desperté en este lugar... Solo sabia que constantemente era llevado a esa habitación y era inyectado con esa solución roja y cada vez se sentía igual de dolorosa que la primera vez.  
Contando con el de hoy ya era la sexta y a decir verdad me sentía raro muy raro después de la tercera dosis ellos me venderán los ojos y me habían cambiado de celda a una mas cómoda por así decirlo esta tenia una cama por si se podía llamar cama a eso pero por lo menos ya no dormía en el suelo o colgado aunque mantenía los grilletes, lo que más me llamo la atención fue que aunque estaba vendado empecé a ver por detrás de la venda, no ver de modo que vería sin esto pero podía verlos como sombras sin contar que sentía mi cuerpo extraño algo había cambiado pero al estar vendado no lo podía confirmar y también estaba mi audición que había aumentado mucho los podía escuchar hablando aunque ellos no estuvieran aquí, es así que descubrí que fue la reina Seelie fue la que organizó esto, no se que contenía ese líquido rojo pero me estaba cambiando no sólo físicamente si no que desperté con ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se me acercara, así que el que entrará...

Reina Seelie

Mi plan marchaba a la perfección, tenia a ese Lighwood en mi poder y pronto el estaría en mis filas y ningún nefilim podría detener eso, cobraría mi venganza por matar a mi amado Sebastian pero no se había ido por completo aun quedaba una parte de el conmigo y ese era mi hijo.

\- Mi reina, disculpe pero como ordeno hoy le volvimos a subministra la dosis al prisionero- me dijo uno de mis subordinados

\- Y a habido algún cambio? - le pregunte levantándome

\- Si mi reina, a presentado cambios físicos como ganar masa muscular y fuerza justo, hoy ataco y mato a a uno de los guardias que le llevo comida lo sedamos por que no podíamos contenerlo. Creo mi reina que hay que pasar a la segunda fase- me informo

\- Yo decidiré cuando pasar a la segunda fase- le respondí tomando a mi hijo en brazos- quiero que lo mantengan sedado si se les complica tratar con el, ahora retírate-

\- Veras hijo mio que pronto todo los nefilim serán nuestros sirvientes y pagaran por todo los que le hicieron a tu padre y a mi, ya lo veras se arrepentirán de todo- le prometí a mi hijo

Alec

Esperaba con ansia que alguno de ellos entrara, sentía mis venas arder con fuego necesitaba descargar mi ira con algo o alguien y en este caso seria la primera persona que cruzara esa puerta, estaba sentado en ese colchón esperando hasta que escuche pasos... o si había llego el momento pensé ...

\- Estas despierto- me dijo detrás de las rejas

\- No podía dormir- conteste

\- Bueno hoy no pareces tan agotado como días anteriores- me respondió y escuche que habría la reja y me prepare

Cuando vi que entraba y cerraba la reja me dio la espalda y pensé muy mal, y me lance hacia él, lo tome por sorpresa porque salio un grito cuando sintió que me abalance sobre el. aun que tenia las manos atadas no me impidió el empezar a darle golpes con estas, el empezó a gritar y eso me alegro podía sentir su temor y eso me daba ganas de seguir hasta que escuche que pasos se acercaban al subir la mirada pude ver que habían 3 hadas que miraban con horror la escena y como vi que se quedaron parados continué con lo mio en golpear a ese bastardo, de pronto sentí unos brazos que me alejaban de mi objetivo y eso no lo iba permitir así que no se como pero logre romper los grilletes de las manos y los agarre a cada uno los golpee y los lance fuera de la rejas y fui de nuevo a mi presa, escuche que me suplicaba que lo dejara ir pero no el no se iría, así que lo coji de los pies y lo jale así mi lo levante y le sonreí y a continuación empece a golpearlo sentía mi mano pegajosa y supe que era su sangre ya no se quejaba así que me quite la venda de los ojos y lo que vi me impresione yo no puede haber hecho eso... lo que tenia adelante mio me asusto yo nunca fui violento jamas hubiera hecho esto el hada estaba muerto, eso no me impresiono en absoluto si en como había acabado fue lo que me impresione su cara estaba mancha de su sangre su rostro era irreconocible tenia rasguños en brazos y supe que había sido yo cuando vi mis manos, mis uñas parecían garras y estaban manchadas de sangre igual que mis brazos y mi pecho, lo solté y retrocedí hasta llegar a la pared y me senté mirando el cuerpo ahí tirado e inerte escuche a lo lejos que decían que lo había matado y que me sedarían para no hacer lo mismo de nuevo y estuve de acuerdo con eso solo podía ver el cuerpo y pensar que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo mire mis manos y negaba con la cabeza no lo podía creer

\- Soy un monstruo grite y me levante pero cuando iba a dar un paso asía adelante sentí un pinchaso en el muslo y mi que desde lejos había un hada con una servatana y luego mire mi pierna y ahí había una aguja y caí al mundo de los sueños.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Magnus**

me desperté sintiendo una mano en mi rostro, al abrir mis ojos vi a Max despierto sonriéndome y yo también le devolví la sonrisa

\- Good morning my cranberry - le dije- como amaneciste?-

Me desperté mucho mas descansado, el haber comido y dormido me había servido bastante por que me sentía con energía para continuar con la búsqueda de mi carbancito así que deje a Max en la cuna y me metí a la ducha. Cuando termine de arreglarme que no me llevo tanto tiempo como antes ya que desde que Alec no estaba ya no me preocupaba mucho por como me vestía, tampoco es que andaba por ahí con cualquier ropa claro que no pero digamos que yo iba tan llamativo como antes.

Bajamos para dirigirnos a la cocina cuando ingrese Maryse estaba de espalda preparando algo, en la mesa sentados estaba Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, Robert y Catarina para mi sorpresa.

\- Catarina, que haces aquí- le pregunte entrando y dirigiéndome a la mesa

\- Hola Magnus si yo también te extrañe- me dijo levantándose y agarrando a Max de mis brazos- como estas Max, estas mas grande- le decía a mi hijo

\- Oh Magnus despertaste, siéntate ya esta el desayuno- dijo Maryse acercándose a la mesa

\- Y a que se debe su visita se puede saber- pregunte

\- Maryse nos contó lo que paso, y vinimos para ayudar- respondió Luke

\- Y no se porque no querías que nos enteremos lo que le paso a Alec, nosotros también merecíamos saber Magnus- me regaño Jocelyn

\- ... - no supe que responder

\- Bueno ese asunto ya no viene al caso, nos reunimos aquí por un solo motivo y eso es en encontrar a Alec- intervino Catarina

\- Gracias - susurre mirando el plato que tenia al frente como si fuera de fue la cosa mas maravillosa

después de esas palabras que salieron de mi boca todo quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a mirarme así que espesamos a desayunar aunque a mi se me había quitado el apetito, trate de comer algo.

\- Mamá?- escuche que pregunto Clary cuando entro por la puerta

\- Hija como estas- le respondió abrazando a su hija, mientras los demas iban entrando

después de que todos desayunáramos, el ambiente se empezó a tensar todos sabíamos que esto no era una reunión para hablar que como estaban nuestras vidas qui solo había un solo tema Alec, yo ya no sabia que hacer para encontrarlo hasta llegue a pedirle "ayuda" a Asmodeus pero eso haba quedado descartado, después de contarles lo que sabíamos que era muy poco y de lo que habíamos hecho para poner localizarlo Luke hablo

\- Pero es muy raro que unos demonios se hayan llevado a Alec, y si me dices que según tus averiguaciones estos trabajaban para alguien mas es aun mas raro quien podría tener el poder suficiente para tener demonios trabajando para el- dijo

\- Exacto ademas quien lo haría, se acordó nuevos tratados, la clave y los subterráneos ya no están en conflicto ademas Alec ayudo mucho a los subterráneos como para que algunos de ellos lo aya hecho- dijo Jocelyn- los únicos que quedan son los Seelie-

\- Pero los Seelie serian capaces de romper la paz fría sabiendo todo lo que ellos perderían con eso- pregunto Simón

\- Aun que la Reina Seelie se aya escondido, hay quienes están encontra de ellas por lo que hizo y por las consecuencias de trajo sus actos para ellos- intervino Catarina

\- Estas sugiriendo que búsquenos a aquellos que estén en contra de la reina para buscar información, sobre si saben algo sobre Alec?- pregunto Izyy

\- Hay que agotar todas las posibilidades Isabelle- respondió Catarina

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella Izzy necesitamos saber si fue ella, pero el problema es encontrar a alguno que este en contra de la reina Seelie, y hacerlo sin que ellos se den cuenta- respodio Jace entrando a la cocina, sabia por Clary que desde ayer el constantemente se tocaba la runa que lo unía a Alec y para muy pensativo, aunque ella le preguntaba que le pasaba el no respondía, yo tenia miedo a preguntarle por la respuesta que el me podría dar.

\- Entonces esta hecho- dijo Luke sacándome de mis pensamientos- la manada y yo buscaremos a algunos de ellos y le preguntaremos

\- Yo también empezare a buscar- dijo Catarina poniéndose de pie

\- Entonces nos volveremos a reunir mañana para reportar lo que hemos encontrado- dijo Maryse

Y así todos se fueron, Clary se fue con su madre y Luke, Izzy y Simón se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, Maryse se fue a su oficina junto con Robert que no había hablando en toda la reunión y yo me quede solo con Catarina.

\- Magnus, como estas- me dijo cogiéndome de las manos- y dime la verdad

\- Que quieres que te diga Catarina- le respondí- se llevaron a Alec y no encuentro la manera de encontrarlo- dije mirando a Max que estaba jugando con un lápiz- hasta invoque a mi padre para pedirle ayuda

\- Pero Magnus tu sabes que el no hace favores sino tratos - me dijo Catarina

\- Si lo se pero tenia que tratar, se trata de Alec de quien hablamos, se trata de la persona que mas amo tenia que intentar, aunque no salio nada bien- le respondí resignado

\- Que te pidió a cambio- me pregunto preocupada

\- ... Me pidió a Max- le respondí mirando a mi hijo

No pregunto mas solo me apretó las manos y me abrazo, y así nos quedamos un rato hasta que Max empezó a llorar y nos separamos

\- Lo encontraremos- me dijo Catarina y pude ver en sus ojos determinación- moveremos cielo y tierra para traerlo

\- Gracias- le dije y besando a Max se fue

\- Y ahora que hacemos tu y yo eh- le pregunte, yo también quería ir a buscar a algunos de los Seelie pero no quería dejara a Max tenia miedo de dejarlo y regresar y no encontrarlo, llámenme paranoico pero Max era el pilar que hacia que no me desmoronara y después de saber que Asmodeus lo quería, no pensaba dejarlo solo, así que solo me quedaba seguir con mi búsqueda sin dejar a Max y esperar a mañana que venieran Luke y Catarina con su investigación y rezaba para que trajeran buenas noticias.


	12. Chapter 11

Narrador

Fue el día mas largo para los nefilim de New York y para el gran brujo de brooklyn Magnus Bane, ya que solo Luke y Catarina podían hacer este trabajo de encontrar alguna información en el submundo para enconar al nefilim de ojos azules

Eran las 4 de la mañana, el instituto estaba en silencio y en penumbras excepto dos habitaciones, la del brujo ojos de gato Magnus Bane y del nefilim Jace Herondale.  
El brujo sabia el motivo de por cual el cuarto de Jace había luz, era por su parabatai Alec que había sido raptado y aun no lo encontraban, el brujo sabia del lazo que ambos nefilim compartían y por ese mismo hecho tenia miedo que un día Jace fuera a su búsqueda para darle malas noticias, pero a la vez gracias a esa conexión sabia que su amado seguía con vida, había pasado diez días desde que Jace había sentido un horrible dolor en la runa que compartía con el nefilim de ojos azules y desde ese día Jace se había comportado muy raro, eso al brujo lo asusto pero tenia miedo de preguntar, pero el día de hoy decidió ir y hacer la pegunta que tanto pensaba y que tanto tenor tenia a la respuesta.

Jace

Hoy sabríamos si había habido suerte con los seelie para encontrar a Alec ... Alec pensé ... algo andaba mal después de haber sentido ese dolor que me hizo caer al piso algo había cambiado y ese algo tenia ver con Alec pero no sabia que, sabia que estaba vivo pero no podía asegurar que estaba en perfectas condiciones ... estaba pensando en eso cuando unos golpes en la puerta me saco de mis pensamiento...

\- Pase- dije, quien podría ser si aun no amanecía

\- Hola, no puedes dormir- me respondió Magnus desde la puerta con una sonrisa pero yo podía ver su preocupación en sus ojos

\- Magnus... eh ... si no e podido dormir- solo dije eso porque sabia porque Magnus estaba así el me había visto caer y gritar de dolor cuando la runa parabatai se volvió roja

\- Como estas- me pregunto aun sin pasar

\- Pasa- le dije- tu tampoco puedes dormir

\- No ... no puedo dormir- me respondió pasando y sentándose en una silla que había

\- Y como estas- me volvió a preguntar aunque veía que no quería saber la respuesta. Has estado un poco ausente desde ese día- esta todo bien?

\- ...

\- Jace-

\- No lo se Magnus ... desde ese día me siento extraño, se que Alec esta vivo pero no lo siento ... siento que algo anda mal con él y eso me preocupa, no se como explicarte pero se que Alec ... se que le han hecho algo a Alec- le respondí aunque dude que me entendiera

\- Algo raro- dijo aunque no me hablaba a mi estaba pensando en voz alta

\- ...

ninguno de los dos volvimos a hablar solo nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que amaneciera. Después que amaneció Magnus se levanto y se fue sabia que habría ido por Max después de que Asmodeus había tenido cierto interés por él, Magnus no se alejaba mucho.  
Me levante y me fui a bañarme para luego bajar a la cocina para esperar que llegaran y nos dieran la información que habían recaudado.

Al llegar a la cocina pensé que no habría nadie excepto Magnus y Maryse pero estaba equivocado en la cocina estaban todos con cara de preocupación esperando a que llegaran Jocelyn, Clary con Luke y Catarina.

\- Eh todos madrugaron hoy- dije al entrar para alegrar el ambiente, aunque no lo conseguí así que entre y me senté a esperar igual que los demás, hasta que sentimos el timbre de la puerta y Maryse se levanto y salio

\- Hola chicos, Magnus- Saludo Luke al entrar

\- Alguna novedad- dijo Magnus - lo siento ... pasen y siéntense- se disculpo

\- No te preocupes Magnus te entendemos - respondió Jocelyn sentándose

\- Bueno ... fuimos y ...- dejo de hablar cuando Catarina entro

\- Disculpen la demora- dijo y se sentó al lado de Magnus y le agarro la mano, sabia que ellos eran muy buenos amigos

\- Bueno como iba diciendo la manada fue a buscar y se encontró solo a un hada pero no quiere hablar ni colabora si no habla primero con la clave - nos contó Luke

\- Bueno que esperamos hay que avisarle a la clave- dijo Izzy levantándose de la mesa

\- No sera fácil- dijo Robert entrando a la cocina

\- Y eso porque- respondio Magnus

\- La clave no quiere meterse en ese asunto al menos que tengamos pruebas contundentes de quien tiene a Alec- respondió

-Como... pero si Alec es un nefilim, y ademas ayudo mucho en la guerra y sirvió de conciliador entre nosotros y los subterráneos - respondí

\- A la clave no le importa eso, ellos no quieren tener otro enfrentamiento contra los subterráneos ni con los del reino seelie sin pruebas- volvió a responder Robert

\- Estas diciendo que la clave no ayudara en nada - dijo Magnus levantándose de su silla- Tienes que hacer algo por algo eres el inquisidor. ya escuchaste lo que dijo Luke el hada solo hablara si habla primero con la clave, acaso no quieres a tu hijo devuelta- dijo gritando

todo quedo en silencio después de la palabras de Magnus

\- Acaso crees que no quiero a mi hijo de regreso, que tienes en la cabeza- respondió Robert alterado- si no te das cuenta es de la vida de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando brujo así que no me vengas con esas estupideces

-Robert, Magnus tranquilícense gritando y alterándose no solucionaran nada- intervino Catarina - ademas van a asustar a Max con su gritos. Al escuchar el nombre de MAx hizo que reaccionaran y voltearon a verlo, el estaba mirándolos con los ojos lloroso

\- Lo siento tanto por asustarte- dijo Magnus agarrando a Max para cargarlo y llevarlo a la mesa- papa ya no gritara-

\- Bueno ya que esto se calmo que haremos- dijo Maryse mirando a su ex-esposo

\- Como dijo Magnus son el inquisidor así que que Luke dile al hada que hablare con el, que la clave me mando a hablar por ellos- respondió

\- Estas diciendo que mentiras papa- dijo izzy sorprendida

\- Izzy, haría cualquier cosa por tu hermano, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de como lo trate-dijo Robert

Y todos entendimos eso, ya que el había tratado muy mal a Alec cuando se descubrió que le gustaban los hombres y que salia con un subterráneo y ese era Magnus, pero con la aparición a Max las cosas habían mejorado mucho pero aun así esos meses para Alec fue duro

\- Ok, entonces le diré eso hoy en la noche cuando lo vea en donde acordamos

\- En la noche aun- pregunto Magnus- no podía ser antes

-Lo siento Magnus en la noche es la única hora que el puede salir para hablar- respondió Luke

\- Bueno solo queda esperar hasta que luke le de el mensaje- respondí

Hasta que se escucho el timbre de la puerta y Maryse fue a ver quien era, mientras nosotros coordinábamos con Luke para que Robert fuera con el hoy mismo y hablara con el seelie, pero de pronto Maryse entro a la cocina con un papel en la mano y temblando

\- Mamá que pasa- le pregunte queriéndome acercar a ella pero Robert que estaba mas cerca llego primero

\- Maryse- dijo

\- Esto... esto estaba en la puerta- dijo con voz entrecortada

\- Que es- dijo Robert arrebatandole en papel y leyéndolo- no puede ser

\- Que paso, por que están así- pregunto Magnus- que hay en ese papel

Robert me tendió la hoja y lo leí en voz alta

" _Familia lightwood_ y Magnus _si quieren a Alec devuelta tendrán que ir por el al deposito abandonado que se encuentra a unas cuadras de Pandemonium el día de hoy a las 10 de la noche solo pueden venir Magnus y Jace si veo que no cumplieron con lo que pido lo matare al instante, están advertidos. nos vemos en a noche."_


	13. Chapter 12

Reina Seelie

Llego el día en que vería si en plan que había elaborado tuvo éxito y empezaría con la familia de mi prisionero, la carta había sido llevada y a esta hora ya la abrían resivido y leído, fueron diez largos días de espera pero valió la pena.

\- Mi reina, hemos sido informados que el subterráneo Luke estuvo buscando a los que están en su contra para buscar información sobre el chico Lightwood- me informo

\- No importa si hablan con ellos, al final no saben nada ademas el día de hoy sera devuelto a los nefilim, ya esta preparado- pregunte

\- Sigue sedado, despertara dentro de un rato, pero todo esta controlado, no tendrá de nuevo esa reacción que tuvo días atrás - me confirmo

\- Muy bien, prepara el escuadrón que ira esta noche, ya sabes solo tiene que dejarlo y regresar, y tu te quedas vigilando lo que pasa con ellos- le respondí- ahora vete y me das tu informe luego

\- Ustedes nefilim no saben lo que les espera- dije cuando me quede sola

.

.

.

.

Simón

El ambiente se podía partir con una espada, después de haber resivido esa carta todo quedo en silencio no podía simplemente las hadas entregar a Alec así nada mas y mas aun si pedían que solo fueran Magnus y Jace, teníamos que organizarnos para ir sin ser visto y estar como apoyo si algo salia mal. Aunque esto no le agrado nada a Magnus pero eso no estaba en discusión iríamos quiero o no.

Luke termino de hablar con Maia para informarle lo que había sucedido y poder contar con la manada ya que al final ella era la líder ahora y no el- Ya esta, Maia organizara a la manada para estar desde lejos vigilando los alrededores- dijo luke dejando el celular en la mesa

\- Yo llamare a los hermanos silenciosos, por si necesitamos su ayuda- diciendo eso Maryse se fue

\- Simón llevaras tu arco ya que en eso eres mejor, Clary quiero que estés cera a él ya que estarán mejor juntos para ayudarse si falla algo- dije Jace

\- mientras tanto Jace y yo iremos al punto de encuentro, no se preocupen ocúpense de ustedes nosotras traeremos a Alec- dijo Magnus pero se le notaba nervioso

\- Yo preparare un portal para llegar lo mas rápido aquí- dijo Catarina

\- Entonces vamos a prepararnos- diciendo eso Magnus salio

\- Esperen y que pasara con el hada que interrogaríamos- pregunte

\- Es cierto el nos iba a contar lo que pasa en el mundo de los seelie, no podemos solo dejarlo así, tal vez podamos conseguir alguna prueba o algo- me apoyo Clary

\- Nosotros iremos por el hada y ustedes por Alec- intervino Robert- pero quiero que me informen lo que este pasando

\- Yo lo haré- le respondí dando un paso hacia adelante

\- entonces eso esta solucionado, Robert y Luke irán por el hada, mientras que los demás por Alec- dijo Jocelyn

\- No Maryse y tu se quedaran aquí, esperando a que regresemos junto con los hermanos silenciosos que vendrán- dijo Luke

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus

Todos se estaban alistando para ir al encuentro con las hadas y traer devuelta a Alec, aunque específicamente explicaron que solo querían que fuéramos Jace y yo los demás se habían opuesto, los entendía por que podría ser una trampa pero a la vez temía que ellos se dieran cuenta y ieran a Alec, por eso cuando me opuse casi todos se me vinieron encima y no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

\- Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, Max te extraña igual que yo Alec- le hable a una foto que traje desde nuestra casa en que salíamos los tres... Toc Toc Toc

\- Magnus- Maryse se asomo por la puerta- sabia que estarías aquí, como estas- me pregunto- ya avise a los hermanos silenciosos que se los requiere y mandaran a uno de ellos

\- Ok, gracias- deje la foto en la mesa y voltee a verla de nuevo

\- Oh, esa foto- dijo acercándose a mi y tomando el cuadro- Me acuerdo cuando me entere que Alec salia contigo eso me tomo por sorpresa y al inicio no me agrado, pero cuando llego Max me di cuenta de que si mi hijo era feliz yo también lo seria y tu Magnus lo haces feliz y ahora tienen una familia...-dejo de mirara el cuadro y me miro a mi- tráelo devuelta Magnus... trae a Alec a nosotros solo te pido eso

\- No te preocupes, lo traeré... hoy traeré a Alexander a casa no lo dudes- le respondí

\- Y aquí estaremos esperándolos con Max-

.  
.

.

.

Llego la noche y todos estábamos preparados para ir, la manada de Maia ya esta aya haciendo guardia, aquí en el instituto todos estaban ya vestidos con sus trajes negros listo para , yo me despedí de Max y se lo devolví a Maryse y salimos para rescatarlo

\- Magnus escúchame, no te acerques mucho veas lo que veas - me miro- sabes que ellos saben lo importante que Alec es para ti y lo usaran en tu contra por eso no hagas las cosas sin pensar si-

\- Jace se cuidarme solo no te preocupes ademas no por nada tenemos todo un batallón de refuerzos entre nefilim y hombres lobos- le respondí

\- Cuando no quieres escuchar no quieres escuchar verdad... te acusare con Alec cuando esto termine, vamos ahora hay que entrar- me dije empujando la puerta que sonó cuando lo empuje

\- bueno digamos que no es un lugar umm... adecuado para ellos- dije mirando el lugar que parecía que no habían entrado nadie en un siglo

\- Que esperabas- dijo- un lugar con sillones de cuero y un hada que nos trajera algo de tomar

-Bueno ...-

\- Hay que estar alerta para cualquier cosa- respondió sacando su cuchillo serafin

Seguimos camino adentrándonos mas, que tan grande podría ser este lugar pensé hasta que encontramos una puerta cerrada nos miramos y con mi magia la abrí, estaba todo oscuro Jace entro primero en una mano tenia su arma mientras que en la otra su roca de luz al final de ese cuarto vimos la silueta de una persona que estaba apoyado a la pared con la cabeza agachada al ver ese mi corazón empezó a acelerarse podría ser Alec, tenia que ser Alec empece a caminar mas rápido pero la mano de Jace me impidió seguir y solo me negó con la cabeza y me puso atrás de él, y cuando la luz de la roca llego sobre la persona vi a un hombre con runas en la piel blanca una piel que conocía muy bien tenia el cabello enredado y me di cuneta que esta con las manos atadas para atrás, empece a caminar y me adelante a Jace cuando sin darme cuenta patee una lata que había en el suelo y fue ahí cuando Alec levanto la cabeza para mirarnos...

\- Alexander ... - susurre

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

Alexander...- murmure aunque fue un murmullo el me escucho porque dejo de mirarnos y se centro solo en mi y después de eso se desmayo, termine de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y lo vi era mi Alec pero a la vez no, al frente mio no esta el chico lindo, tímido, sonriente con ojos que si veías eran ojos que te daban ganas de no dejarlos de ver sino un chico que estaba atado, golpeado tenia cortes en brazos y espaldas y sus ojos esos ojos que ve vieron solo reflejaban tristeza y miedo, que le habían hecho para apagar su mirada, y jure que los que lo hicieron pagarían no me importaba no perdonaría lo que le hicieron nunca

\- Alec- dijo Jace acercándose a nosotros- Magnus - pregunto

\- Solo se a desmayado, pero tiene fiebre algunos cortes están infectados y esa que tiene en el cuello esta peor- dije usando mi magia para revisarlo

\- Llama a Catarina y dile que abra el portal- de dije cargando a Alec y caminado hacia la salida  
Llegamos al punto de encuentro y ahí estaban Catarina, Isabelle, Clary y Simón esperando en cuanto nos vieron corrieron a darnos el alcance

\- Por el ángel Alec que le hicieron- dijo izzy

\- Tiene fiebre tenemos que ir al instituto YA- dije y sin mas cruce el portal

Al llegar fui de frente al antiguo cuarto de Alec atrás mio tenia a Maryse y a Jocelyn bombardeandome con preguntas que ignore y solo hable para pedirles que trajeran al hermano silencioso que vino, al llegar al cuarto Jocelyn me abrió la puerta y yo pase con Alec en brazos y lo deje acostado en la cama, empece a usar mi magia en el cuando escuche la voz que resultó ser del hermano Enoch

\- Ya estoy aquí Magnus, yo curare al nefilin, por favor espera afuera hasta que termine mi trabajo- me dijo

\- Vas vale que hagas un buen trabajo- lo amenace

\- Sabes como trabajamos Magnus, así que retírate- volvió a decirme

\- No me puedo quedar verdad- pregunte

\- ...

\- ... ya entendí, estaré afuera esperando- diciendo eso salí de la habitación y me encontré con todos los demás, listos para hacerme un millón de preguntas genial

\- Como esta... esta bien... despertó... como lo encontraron... - eran muchas preguntas

\- Stop! - dije levantando mis brazos - son demasiadas preguntas, pero solo les diré que no había nadie en el lugar solo estaba el, estaba amarrado y nada solo nos vio y se desmayo no hablamos, ahora hay que esperar que salga

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero para mi fueron horas, unas largas horas de no saber como estaba, hasta habían llegado Luke y Robert pero no dijeron nada todos estábamos pendientes de que abrieran la puerta el único ruido era los balbuceos de Max que lo tenia jocelyn por que a mi me temblaba las manos. Hasta que después de tanta espera por fin la puerta se abrió y salio el hermano Enoch diría que buscaba algún indicio de lo pasaba pero ellos tiene la misma cara así que ...

\- Como esta- fui el primero en preguntar

\- perdió mucha sangre, pero e curado todas sus heridas y la fiebre bajara durante la noche, pero...- se quedo callao

\- Pero que pasa- ahora pregunto Maryse

\- Aun no estoy seguro pero cuando lo estaba curando sentí algo raro que emanaba de el, pero como dije no puedo estar seguro, solo queda que despierte y ya lo volveré a revisar... avísenme cuando despierte- diciendo esas palabras se fue y yo ingrese  
Al entrar al cuarto lo vi ahí estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente pero ahora tenia vendajes por todo el cuerpo, hematomas y algunos cortes que ya estaban cicatrizado, pero al fin y acabo el estaba de regreso estaba conmigo de nuevo y eso era lo único que me importaba, camine hasta llegar a su cama y me senté en una silla que había, ahí le tome la mano y le di un beso

\- Oh mi Alec todo lo que me has hecho sufrir... Nos hiciste sufrir lo sabias... Max te extrañaba lloraba muy seguido y tu sabes que el no se comporta así... Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte y también quería preguntarte algo muy importante ese día que nos reunimos con tu familia pero paso esto y ya no pude preguntarte, pero ahora que estas devuelta y te mejores organizar todo, así que solo recuperate mi garbancito - mientras decía esas palabras iba acariciando su cabello mientras que con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo su mano

La fiebre subía y bajaba constantemente así que paraba pendiente de eso en algún momento ingreso Maryse acompañado de Robert solo lo vieron y ella le dio en beso en la frente a Alec aunque se ofrecieron en cuidar a Alec dije que no que yo me quedaría hasta que despertará así que se fueron y Robert me dijo que ellos cuidarían a Max y se fueron. Nadie mas entro supongo que Maryse los mando a descansar... Durante la madrugada escuche la puerta abrirse y al voltear vi a Jace entrando se quedó en los pies de la cama observando a Alec estuvo así un rato y sin decir ninguna palabra se fue, no se como paso pero en algún momento de la madrugada el cansancio me gano y me quede dormido

 **Alec**

Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado pero al mismo tiempo el dolor era poco... Solo recuerdo que ese día me habían vuelto a sedar lo hacían desde que había matado a esa hada, lo único que recuerdo al despertar fue ver a Jace y a Magnus y luego volví a la oscuridad tenia que ser un sueño sabia que en cuanto abriera los ojos estaría nuevamente en la misma celda que e estado durante este tiempo y era mejor tenia miedo de estar cerca de algunos de ellos y hacerles daño no eso jamás me lo perdonaría así que aún que me doliera no verlos ni mucho menos estar con Magnus y Max lo soportaría todo por tenerlos a salvo de mi.  
Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue un techo pero ese techo yo lo conocía al seguir bajando la mirada me daba cuenta del lugar de donde estaba pero no lo creía pensé que había sido un sueño el ver a Jace y Magnus ahí pero no por que yo estaba en mi habitación del instituto a mi lado derecho estaba algunos libros que me gustaban leer, mi armario todo tal como lo deje la última vez esta todo igual al mover mi mano me percaté que alguien la tenia sujeta a si que al bajar mi mirada ahí está el... Dormido pero ahí estaba el tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos pero en mi novio Magnus en que estaba sentado en la silla verlo dormido hizo que mi corazón temblaba por alegría de volverlo a ver así que con la otra mano le empece a trazar las facciones de el sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que debe pronto el abrió los ojos y mi corazón se paro cuanto había soñando y rogado por ver esos ojos por una ultima vez cuando estuve encerrado pero ahí estaba mirándome con esos bellos ojos

\- Alec - me dijo incorporándose - Oh por lilith Alec despertaste, no sabes todo lo que me tenias preocupado mi garbancito te extrañe tanto - y sin decir nada más me beso o por el ángel créame no fue un beso casto no fue un beso con todas las palabras yo también le respondí con la misma efusivadad lo había extrañado en ese instante me olvide de todo y solo existía para mi Magnus y yo estuvimos así hasta que nos falto el aire y nos separamos al hacerlo es me acarició el rostro y me beso la frente

\- Bienvenido a casa amor - me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Magnus - lo abrase- pensé que no te volvería ver lo siento si los preocupe lo siento tanto

\- Solo tu podrías pedir perdón por algo que no están en tus manos poder solucionar, pero ya estas qui y todo volver a ser como antes, volveremos a ser la feliz familia - me dijo sonriendo De pronto empece a recordar todo lo que pase ahí y lo peor lo que hice y ahí caí en cuenta que no debería estar aquí no con ellos no con Magnus tan cera de mi me aleje de el bruscamente tenia que salir de ahí y trate le levantarme pero los brazos de Magnus me lo impidieron

\- Alexander que diablos estas haciendo tratando de pararte - me pregunto - tienes que descansar aun estas débil-

\- Magnus no entiendes... Tienes que ir o mejor dicho tengo que irme soy un peligro para todos - lo dije tratando de sacarme de el

\- Alec de que hablas tranquilízate quieres no pasará nada -

\- Tu no lo entiendes no estoy bien mate a un hada Magnus lo mate - dije desesperado

\- Alec créeme yo también hubiera matado a algunos de ellos si los hubiera visto

\- NO! NO ENTIENDES TIENES QUE DEJARME IR - sentía como empezará a herirte la sangre - POR FAVOR ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS... ELLOS ME INYECTARON ALGO... YO LO MATE... Y NO FUE POR DEFENSA PROPIA ERA POR QUE SENTÍA SED DE SANGRE... NO LO ENTIENDES SOY PELIGROSOS ESA VEZ ME SEGUÉ TANTO QUE INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE MUERTO SEGUÍ GOLPEÁNDOLO... DEJA IR - cerré mis ojos y ahora si estaba peleando con Magnus para que me soltara - SUÉLTAME... SUÉLTAME... SUÉLTAME

\- Alec tranquilízate por favor mírame y tranquilízate - podía escuchar su voz temblando

\- NO NO NO... - Decía trataba de controlarme pero la verdad era que quería lanzar a Magnus lejos

\- ALEC !- me grito y abrí mis ojos  
Y al abrirlos solo vi sorpresa reflejado en el rostro de Magnus al verme y su agarre se debilitó

\- Alexander tus ojos...


	15. Chapter 14

**Magnus**

\- ¡NO! NO Entiendes Tienes Que Dejarme IR - me empezo un Decir gritando- POR FAVOR ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS ELLOS ME ... INYECTARON ALGO ... - inyectaron MATE Que decia pensé- YO LO ... Y NO FUE POR defensa propia ERA POR QUE Sentia SED DE SANGRE ... NO LO SOY Entiendes PELIGROSOS ESA VEZ ME Sègue TANTO QUE INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE MUERTO SEGUÍ GOLPEÁNDOLO ... DEJA IR .. ... suéltame Suéltame ... SUÉLTAME-

\- Alec tranquilízate por favor mírame y tranquilízate - le DIJE estafadores Preocupación Que Tenia ... talves la era pos Como un síntoma traumático Qué dicen los mundanos

\- No no no ... - me decia Tratando de salir de mi agarre Que literalmente yo ESTABA Encima de El Para detenerlo ... tenia mucha fuerza No Que ESTABA Débil De Donde diablos Fuerzas saco

\- ALEC - Grite y se sorprendio Por Que dejo de forcejear y abrió Sus Ojos

\- Alexander tus ojos ... - susurre

En Cuanto abrió los Ojos, no podia Creer Lo Que Veía sin ... yo recordaba Unos Ojos Azules Como El Cielo Que organismos europeos de normalización del tanto me gustaban Mirar ESOs A que me hacian Perder La Noción del tiempo ojos, Aquellos Que reflejaba La Pureza Pero Ahora ESOs ojos Que me miraban ya no Eran azules si hay Eran Eran de color de negro Ojos Vacíos, Pero Como podia era imposible Ser ... al Estar tan absorto en mis Pensamientos no me percaté Que Alec Aprovecho ESE Tiempo y me empujó yo caí al suelo pOR EL Otro lado de la cama MIENTRAS Que el se levanto y volteo a verme Lo Que vi me petrifico el no era Alec El que tenia al frente reflejaba odio agarro la cama y la tiro Contra la pared y Camino Hacia la puerta, yo Seguí en Shock sin podia escuchar nada en solitario Veía ... CUANDO Alec abrió la puerta Jace ESTABA Ahí con la Mano Levantado con Intención de tocar, Alec empujó un pecado Jace pensarlo Pero Jace y reaccionó impidió Que siguiera su camino Ahí Veía Los Dos parabatai, Los Dos Hermanos peleando y en definitiva el rubio se ESTABA Llevando la peor parte no se como me levante Pero lo hice y una Llegue Ellos y Ataque a Alec párrafo Dejarlo inconsciente Encima de Jace vi Que El Movía la boca Pero no podia escuchar nada ...

-MAGNUS! - Despues De ESCUCHE ONU Rato Que Me grito Jace y lo AYUDE una de quitarse Encima un Alec- Magnus Que Paso ... Que Paso con Alec, Por Que Me ataco - Me Pregunto Mirando un parabatai Do

\- No lo se, El Despertó estabamos Hablando normales CUANDO de pronto empezo a gritar y querer salir de la cama y de pronto el ... -

\- El Que Me Pregunto Magnus-

\- Sus Ojos Sus Ojos Cambiaron de colores ... Y me empujó y LUEGO tiro La Cama Y FUE a la puerta y Lo demás ya lo sabes -

\- Espera Como Que Sus Ojos ... Pero es imposible - empezo a decirme, podia escuchar Preocupación en Su Voz

\- Si el empezo una ONU Decir Montón de Cosas CUANDO empezo una gritar Pero pense Que ESTABA en choque por Lo Que le habia Pasado Pero ...- me calle Por Que escúchanos Pasos

\- Porque el heno del tanto alboroto ACABAN de interrumpir ...- Isabelle dejo de Hablar CUANDO llego - Pero Que paso ... Alec - Dijo acercándose a su hermano Pero Jace se lo impidió - Jace que haces déjame Pasar es mi hermano el Que esta Ahí tirado inconsciente ... - empezo un forcejear- El tendria Que Estar en Su cuarto descansando Que Paso ... Y porqué Tienes el labio Partidos ... Me Quieren EXPLICAR MALDITA SEA! - Grito

\- Creo Que Primero Que Hay Llevar una Alec un cuarto de la ONU - Dije acercándome un Acariciando el y su rostro

\- Buena idea, sígueme- Me Dijo

\- Que Como un cuarto de la ONU Que le paso al suyo - Pregunto Izzy

\- Alec destruyo su cama - respondi y cargándolo Seguí un Jace

\- Alguien Me va a explicar Que es Lo Que un Pasado -

\- Izzy Ahora No, Primero avisa a los Demás Para Que Vengan CUANDO ESTEN Todos Hablaremos Quieres, ve- Dijo Jace

\- Esta bien iré a buscar un todos- Duo Vuelta y se fue

\- En que Magnus piensas- Me Pregunto pecado Mirarme

\- En Lo Que Me Dijo Alec ... Si es verdad Lo Que Me Dijo ... Si es verdad no se ... - No Pude Seguir Hablando no podia Ser Cierto Lo Que me habia contado no podia

Ya Llegamos pasa, Es el unico cuarto Que No Está tan descuidados ... Pero servira por ahora - Dijo Entrando  
época y Verdad era el cuarto Igual Que Los Demas solitario Que this se notaba Que No lo habian habitado por mucho tiempoo, Deje una Alec en la cama y Usando mi magia arregle la habitación ¿Poco ONU

\- Oye rubio Ven Aqui te curare - Dije Haciéndole señas párr Que se acercara

\- No te preocupes estoy bie- DIJO

\- Pero si claro Tu labio Que Se esta hinchando al igual que tu ojo Dicen lo contrario, Asi Que ven ninguna estoy de animos para rogar - se Acerco a mi y miro una Alec Ahí En la cama y yo empece un curarlo

\- Que Paso Porque Isabelle nos saco de la cama Diciendo Que Alec this inconsciente y Su cuarto Destruido - Dijo Ingresando Maryse una la habitación ¿Seguido de Robert y despues Simón

\- Y tu que haces aquí- Pregunto Robert CUANDO vio un simón

\- Bueno yo ...-

\- Se quedo conmigo, ALGÚN Problema - Dijo Izzy

\- Claro que si ... como te Atreve ...-

\- Robert No Es El Momento para regañar a Nuestra hija - intervino Maryse - ya Estamos Aqui Ahora Dimos Que Paso  
habia Llegado El Momento de contarles Lo Que habia Pasado y Lo Que me habia DICHO Alexander, AUNQUE tenia miedo Que Lo Que Me Dijo Fuera de bienes , Asi Que les empece una Contar Lo Que Pasó desde Que el Despertó Claro que no le Dije la parte de Beso apasionado Que tuvimos ... de Cuando Llegue a la parte desde el lugar de Alec me conto vi en sus rostros Temor y comprensible Preocupación reflejados época yo tambien Lo podias ESTABA Así Que Seguir Hasta Terminar Pero nadie hablo VER SUS Que cabezas de Estaban Trabajando a mil por ENCONTRAR Alguna Solución al Comportamiento de Alec y sin Creer en Lo Que El hABIA DICHO Pero no podiamos Así Que Hable

\- Izzy le Pueda Sacar Una Muestra de Sangre y analizarla - Dije

\- Magnus enserio decretos Que ...- empezo un Decir maryse

\- Si lo creo, lo vi con mis ojos de propios Maryse lo vi, y solo quiero Confirmar Lo Que creo - le respondi

\- Que crees - Pregunto Robert AUNQUE Sabia Que El ya Tenia La Respuesta

\- Creo Que una Alec le inyectaron sangre de demonio - respondi Con Todo el dolor de mi corazón- Izzy por favor haz lo que te pido -  
Vi Como los ojos de Isabelle se llenaban de lágrimas Pero ella luchaba para no derramadas, Asi Que asistió en solitario Y salio a Traer los Instrumentos

\- Que Pasara si da positivo - Hablo Jace

\- No lo se, es factible de baño Cuanto me Despertó Hubiera Atacado Pero No Así Fue, estuvimos Hablando de lo Mas Que Hasta normales ... Es Como Si algo he aquí Hubiera Servido de interruptor Para Que el se comportará ASI - respondi

\- Quieres Decir Que MIENTRAS Este tranquilo mi hijo estara bien - Pregunto Robert

\- No lo se - respondi - Pero les prometo Que Haré Que Regrese Alec- tenia Que Haber Algo que Pudiera Hacer para remediar ESTO, no podia solitario resignarme sin aire el, Jamás lo haria tenia Que Investigar y ENCONTRAR Una solución f ... Y Lo lograría.


	16. Chapter 15

Jace

Miraba a Alec en esa cama y no podía creer lo que nos había contado Magnus, jamas pensé que lo atacaría y menos a mi, pero si el presentimiento de Magnus era cierto a Alec le habían inyectado sangre de demonio, acaso seria lo mismo que paso con Sebastian ... no imposible Sebastian nunca fue bueno en cambio Alec si, siempre lo fue bueno así que eso seria algo aunque tampoco solucionaba el problema, no sabíamos que pasaría en cuanto el volviera a despertar si seria el Alec que conocíamos todos o el que nos ataco, por eso Magnus lo mantenía inconsciente pero no lo podíamos tener así por siempre y tarde o temprano el despertaría ... y la pregunta de todos era cual de los dos Alec lo haría ...

\- Jace- sentí una mano en mi hombro

\- Izzy, no te escuche- le dije- paso algo

\- Salieron los resultados- me dijo y pude ver tristeza en ellos y supe el resultado- las sospechas de Magnus son ciertas-izzy se alejo de mi y fue donde estaba Alec y empezó a acariciarle el cabello y yo me voltee no podía ver eso era muy doloroso para mi

\- Izzy no te puedes quedar solo con el, vamos- le dije dándole un la espalda

\- esta inconsciente no me hará nada- respondió

\- Izz, por favor no me hagas esto difícil, sabes que nadie puede estar aquí-

\- PERO TU SI PUEDES- me grito

\- responde me algo isabelle, si se levantara y te atacara tu también lo harías... lo atacarías- dije volteando y acercándome a ella- responderme izz lo harías-

\- por que a nosotros Jace- me abrazo y empezó a llorar - dime por que, primero fue Max y ahora Alec por que nos tiene que pasar esto, por que -

No sabia que responderle por que tampoco lo sabia aun que fuéramos nefilim y sabíamos que la muerte estaba detrás de nosotros eso no cambiaba nada

\- Vamos izzy- di media vuelta con ella y nos encaminamos a la salida

.

.

Magnus

Los resultados salieron y quise con todo mi corazón haberme equivocado en mi hipótesis, pero izzy me me dijo que dio positivo mi garbancito tenia sangre de demonio, y ahora que haríamos esa pregunta se lo hacían todos Jocelyn junto con Luke y Clary estaban ya aquí y cuando se entero de lo que paso Jocelyn se puso a llorar lo mas probable es que eso recordara en su hijo Jonathan y en lo que se combirtio, todos temíamos que Alec le pasara lo mismo ahora que su sangre estaba contaminada, necesitaba pensar por el cual me fui a la habitación que me dieron desde que todo esto empezó, ahora estaba con max, jugando con su peluche haciéndolo reír verlo reír me tranquilizaba un poco el corazón ...  
viendo a max se me vino una ida tal ves fuera una idea fatal, horrible, imprudente, pero quien saben si podría verlo...

\- Max - dije volteándolo para que quedáramos cara a cara- Max, quieres ver a Alec-

-...-

\- Quieres ir a ver a Alec- le volví a preguntar

\- Sabes que es una mala idea verdad, magnus - Escuche una voz a mis espaldas

\- Lo se, Jocelyn pero no se en cuanto tiempo Max podrá verlo, el también lo extraña- respondí

\- Se lo que es eso, el querer ver una vez más a esa persona aunque el no te reconozca o sabe que estas ahí- respondió cerrando la puerta y la escuche caminar

\- quiero que Max lo vea pero se que esta mal, pero también se que no hará nada porque sigue dormido hasta que yo lo decida - le respondí mirándola

\- veo tristeza y determinación en esos ojos y se que lo todo lo que te diga no hará que cambies de opinión aunque siga pensando que es una locura- me dijo jocelyn sonriendo

\- El también es su padre-dije

\- Yo no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, no podría decirte eso, si quieres te acompaño - respondió

\- Enserio, no me lo impedirás - pregunte no estaba seguro si me decía la verdad

\- Vamos, antes que me arrepienta - camino hacia la puerta y la abrió - vamos

\- escuchaste eso máx, jocelyn nos ayudará a ver a papá - cuando escucho eso empezó a balbucear

\- d...a...p...- dijo max

\- Si mi arándano iremos a ver a papá - le respondí  
Salí de la habitación jocelyn estaba delante mio caminando, sabía que ella lloro mucho por su hijo y que sufrió mucho por lo que le paso así que supongo que me entendía

\- Gracias - dije

\- No me lo agradezcas, hiciste muchas cosas por mi y mi hija, y ya te dije entiendo como te sientes - me respondió volteando a verme - llegamos

\- Llegamos- dije

\- Si te estás arrepintiendo porque si es así podemos dar media vuelta y-

\- No si lo haré... pero quiero que también Alec pueda verlo- lo dije con temor por que no sabia como lo tomaría y vi como abría lis ojos pro la sorpresa de mis palabras

\- Magnus eso si es peligroso, no sabes como despertará -

\- Si eso sucede podré controlarlo la primera vez me tomo por sorpresa pero ahora no además Alec no me perdonaría si algo le pasara a max por mi culpa - me defendí

\- entrare contigo - me dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando

\- Jocelyn gracias por esto pero quiero hacer esto solo - dije agarrándose la mano - por favor

\- Magnus y si pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría- sentí temor en sus palabras

\- Si pasa algo te avisaré si, puedes esperar afuera - le pregunte

\- Ahsss... espero que este tomando la decisión correcta - y salió y cerró la puerta  
Ya había llegado y estaba con Max en brazos ya no iba a retroceder empecé a caminar con una mano cargue a max y con la otra empecé a despertar a Alec con magia

\- Mira max ahí está Alec, ahí está papá - dije y me acerque al rostro de mi amado y empecé a acariciarlo

\- garbancito, despierta- empecé a decirle y max se empezaba a mover en mi brazo - mira quien vino a verte, vamos despierta bello durmiente -  
Vi que empezó a moverse los párpados y tenia miedo, quería verlo despierto pero también había la posibilidad de que el que hubiera los ojos no fue mi Alec, así que me aleje un poco por precaución

\- Magnus - escuche su voz ronca que me decía y habría los ojos, mi corazón se paro por un instante hasta que vi unos hermosos ojos azules mirándome

\- Hola, garbancito mira quien vino a verte - dije volteando a max para que lo viera mejor

\- Max - dijo y se le escapa una sonrisa y poo lillet como extrañaba esa sonrisa como lo había extrañado a el

\- P...a...- empezó a decir estando sus manos para tocarlo y yo me acerque a su cama - PA...PÁ - dijo cuando por fin puedo tocar a Alec

\- Que dijiste - preguntamos los dos sorprendidos, pero no nos respondió solo nos dio una hermosa risa

\- Su primera palabra, la primera palabra de Max fue para ti Alec - dije mirándolo con lágrimas en nis ojos

\- Me dijiste papá.. Oh Max que feliz me haces- dijo acariciando a max que an seguía en mis brazos

\- Quieres cargarlo - pregunte

\- No debiste traerlo - me dijo y vi que su sonrisa era reemplazada por una seria - jamás me perdóname por haberte atacado Magnus, ni a ti ni a Jace, no te merezco -

\- Hey.. ese no eras tu así que no tienes por que pedirme perdón- le respondí

\- Aun que me digas eso, no cuenta, sigo sintiéndome de lo peor , no merezco estar cerca de ustedes jamas me lo perdonare jamas habrá cosa que pueda hacer para que me perdones lo se, ya no se quien soy Magnus - me dijo

\- Bueno por lo menos ahora está aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta, enserio no quieres cargarlo- le dije mirando a max que estaba peleándose para salir de mi agarre. Vi que lo estaba pensando y creí que diría que no pero luego escuche como suspiraba por que sabía que quería cargarlo

\- Ven aquí- dije Alec estirándole los brazos - ven Max,  
Y Max no lo pensó dos veces y fue a sus brazos, ver esta escena me conmovió ver a mi Alec y a Max juntos fue lo mejor que me pasó después de muchos días, acomode unas almohadas detrás de Alec para que estuviera más cómodo y no tan echado y me senté en la cama junto a él

\- Que haces- me pregunto cuando puse mi cara en su hombro

\- Nada solo quiero estar más cerca a ti

\- Sabes que es peligroso y tienes que estar atento, y aun no se como los demás te han dejado hacer esto, es una locura - me respondió

\- Ellos no lo saben, y mientras estés tranquilo todo estará bien, así que tu tranquilo y nada pasara - le respondí dándole un beso en el cuello

\- COMO QUE NADIE SABE DE ESTO HAS VENIDO SOLO SIN NINGUNVREAFUERZO Y SI TE ATACO Y A MAX QUE HARAS NOO - empezó a elevar la voz por que estaba llegando pero vio que a Max se le llenaban los ojitos de lágrimas y se calmo -... Confías mucho en mi, y eso no esta bien debería gritar hasta que alguien venga y los saque de aquí, no quiero que les pase nada- me dijo agarrándose la mano

\- No pasará, ya te lo dije la primera ves estabas bien hasta que recordaste algo que te descontroló- dije- y que fue eso por cierto - pero me arrepentí cuando vi como su cuerpo se tenso y temí

-...

\- Alec - dije haciéndole círculos en la palma de su mano - Alec

\- Recordé cuando mate a esa hada que te dije y también de lo que empece a sentir después de que me administrarán esa cosa y...- se quedó callado por que Max lo interrumpió da dile un manaso al pecho de Alec para que le tomará atención

\- Lo siento Max, no te estoy dando tiempo para ti lo siento - de dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la barriguita

\- Yo también quiero atención sabes, Max no a sido el único que estuvo sin tu atención - le respondí poniéndole mi mejor cara de chico bueno

\- ven acá - me dijo y paso su brazo por mi espalda- yo también te extrañe, los extrañe a ambos- me dijo y me dio un casto beso - te amo Magnus

\- Te amo mi nefilim estúpido - y le devolví el beso empezó lento pero luego se empezó a volver mas demandante escuche un gruñido que vino de Alec y eso me alegro y segui con lo que estaba haciendo, como había extrañado esto sentir a mi Alec de esta forma estaba en las nubes hasta que escuche que alguien nos llamaba y interrumpió este bello momento

\- Chicos- escuche y para mi disgusto Alec se alejo de mi - lamento interrumpir pero como ya había pasado un buen tiempo y no salias pues... ehh... me preocupe - dijo jocelyn con la cara roja

\- Tu sabias de esto y lo ayudantes, te creía más sensata, pude haberlos lastimado - dijo mi Alec mirándola

\- En mi defensa puedo decir que Magnus tenia un muy buen motivo en hacerlo- dijo- pero veo que esta todo bien, así que creo que aquí ya no me necesitan - y se dio media vuelta para irse

\- Gracias, por hacerlo aunque fue una loca idea igual gracias- dijo Alec

\- Si es cierto gracias por ayudarme-

\- No hay problema, quieren que me lleve a Max para que estén solos- pregunto

\- pues seria bu...-

\- No gracias quiero estar con mi hijo más tiempo- me corto Alec

\- Bueno, entonces me voy - y salió de la habitación

\- Por que no dejaste que se llevará a Max, hubiéramos podido pasar tiempo lo dos solos - dije acariciando su pecho

\- Magnus comportarte- me dijo- además quiero pasar tiempo con los dos

\- Esta bien, esta bien- y me acomode bien al lado de Alec

\- Cuantos días estuve afuera - me pregunto mientras jugaba con nuestro hijo

\- Fueron diez días y llevas aquí casi dos días

\- Ya veo, como me rescataron-

\- Resivimos una carta diciéndonos el día la hora y el lugar y fuimos y ahí estabas - respondía mientras sentía como la mano de Alec hacia círculos en mi cintura

\- Te extrañe un montón, sabias también max, verdad max extrañamos a Alec verdad- le pregunte a mi hijo y recibí una risa de parte de el

\- Yo también los extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto- y me dio un beso en la cabeza - oye te dije lo que me hicieron ahí, y sabes ya que es lo que pusieron - me pregunto y vi su preocupación

\- Alec no hay que hablar de eso- dije por que no quería hablar de ese tema

\- Magnus que pasa - pregunto - Magnus mírame y dime que pasa que me inyectaron -

\- Alec, prometemos que no te exaltaras ni nada de eso si... Ya estoy empezando a investigar así que no te preocupes - empecé a decirle-

\- Esta bien pero podrías decirme -

-...

\- Dime -

\- Amor analizamos tu sangre y pues bueno lo que te inyectaron... Es por eso que te comportates asi - dije mirándolo a los ojos

\- Dímelo, necesito saberlo -

\- Temo como lo tomes y te alejes de nosotros pensando que es lo mejor, por que sabes no sería lo mejor por que nadie que te quiere dejaría que lo hicieras y mucho menos yo así que te quitaran esa idea de tu cabeza, entendido-

\- Tratare de no huir -  
Lo mire esperando que lo que me había dicho fuera verdad y no se alejaría, pero al fin y a cabo era Alexander su deber era cuidar a su familia así que me se lo dije

\- Sangre de demonio-


	17. Chapter 16

**Alec**

\- Sangre de demonio - escuche que me dijo pero aunque sabía que me seguía hablando mi mente ya no pudo procesar nada más, tenía sangre de demonio en mi, era una amenaza para todos y aun así Magnus estaba aquí a mi lado y mi hijo, esto era muy malo no sabían que tan inestable podía ser ni lo que me haría ya había atacado a dos personas y matado a una no podia entender como puede estar aquí tan tranquilo es que acaso no comprendía la gravedad de todo esto

\- Alec... Alexander me escuchas - sentí como el tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me miraba con preocupación

\- Sangre de demonio -

\- Amor si se lo que te dije, pero por favor ahora que lo sabes no te alejes de mi, por favor no lo hagas

\- Por que no si seria lo mejor Magnus tu no sabes lo inestable que puedo ser ahora estoy bien pero en cualquier momento podría eso cambiar y... - No pude terminar por que con solo imaginar lo que podía ser... Antes preferiría morir o alejarme de ellos antes que hacerles daño

\- No te preocupes, encontrare una solución a esto lo prometo Alec lo encontrare pero solo te pido un poco de tiempo solo eso -

\- Yo no quiero estar cerca de mi familia, quiero protegerlos de mi no quiero estar aquí si estoy en este estado - le dije

\- Volvamos a casa si quieres, y ellos pondrán ir a verte siempre y cuando tu quieras pero no te rindas lucha con eso si - me lo decía de una forma que me decía lo mucho que le preocupaba  
\- Pero ahí estaran tu y max y tampoco los puedo tener cerca no - por que no me entendía no veía que hacer eso era muy peligroso

\- Alec se cuidarme y si te preocupa Max estaré pendiente de el así que no te preocupes puedo manejarlo creeme jamás dejaría que le hicieras daño por que se que eso jamás me lo perdonaría y tu tampoco-

\- Tengo miedo - le dije bajando la mirada

\- Alec mírame - me pidió - mírame superaremos esto tal como lo hicimos antes solo dame tiempo es lo único que te pido, y si no quieres estar aquí está bien nos iremos pero no me pidas que le aleje de ti por que sabes que eso no lo haré no podría por que te amo, eres la persona más importante que tengo tu me hiciste de nuevo creer en el amor y por nada en el mundo te dejaría metetelo en tu cabeza no me iré de tu lado pase lo que pase -

\- Gracias - dije levantando mi mirada y viéndolo - gracias por estar aquí conmigo y yo también te amo no sabes cuanto te amo y también haría cualquier cosa por ti de eso no lo dudes tu ya formas parte de mi corazón, tu y Max son personas que hicieron que mi vida cambiará y tu me enseñaste a aceptarme soy no sabes lo feliz que soy por que estés lado te amo magmus -

\- Regresemos a casa - de sus manos brotaron chispas azules esas que me encantaba ver y hizo aparecer una cuna, cargo a Max que se había quedado dormido en mi regazo y lo coloco ahí luego regreso se acomodo a mi lado y paso una mano por mi cintura nos quedamos así no se cuanto tiempo paso pero me quede dormido-

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo pase durmiendo pero despertar y ver a Magnus a mi lado durmiendo fue magnífico justo ahora podía ver lo cansado que estaba se podía notar por las pequeñas sombras que se notaban debajo de sus ojos, quería estar un rato mas así cerca de el antes de pensar que haría para ponerlos a salvo de mi estaba ya cerrando mis ojos para volver a dormir cuando un fuerte sonido me hice abrir los ojos y ponerme en alerta.

\- Que paso, por que tanto ruido quiero dormir más - dijo Magnus pegándole más a mi en definitiva tendría que estar muy cansado

\- Oh por raziel Alec eres tu estas despierto - me dijo izzy y corrió hacia mi y literalmente se tiro encima mio

\- Izz

\- Alec, no sabes lo preocupada que estábamos todos por ti, te extrañamos, no sabes como te extrañe...

\- Isabelle me estas asfixiando - dijo magnus

\- Izz estas asfixiando a mi novio - y la aleje de mi

\- Magnus se puede saber porque no avisastes que Alec había despertado! -

\- Cariño, tenía que tener un tiempo con el, es mi derecho

\- Y yo soy su hermana también era mi derecho Magnus Bane te aseguro que si no estuviera tan feliz de ver a mi hermano ahora mismo iria a tu habitación y hecharia tu purpurina al baño-

\- Ok ok ok no hay que llegar a tanto, ya estas viendo a Alec a si que - dijo magnus levantándose para calmar a mi hermana por que sabía que ella era capas de hacer eso

\- Como están los demás Izz, los extrañe-

\- Cierto los demás, ahora voy a buscarlos - diciendo eso se levantó y salió casi corriendo

\- adiós a la tranquilidad - suspiro magnus, cargando a máx que ya estaba despierto

\- Yo que tu estaría agradecido que izzy fue a buscar a los demás en vez de haber ido a tu cuarto y cumplir con su amenaza - reí sabia lo importante que era la purpurina para el

\- Alexander - me dijo con una cara de estar dolido por lo que acababa de decir

\- Creo que es mejor que regreses la cama de Max a la casa -

\- Estas seguro que eso quieres - me pregunto

\- Es lo mejor para todos -

\- Mejor para todos que cosa - escuche y al voltear vi a Jace en la puerta

\- Jace- el se acercó a mi y me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo

\- Hermano estaba preocupado por ti - me dijo

\- Lo siento- vi su cara de no entender así que le explique - lamento haberte atacado jamás me lo perdonare lo siento

\- Alec no te preocupes por eso siempre estar para ti eres mi parabatai, mi hermano, mi familia -

\- Soy un pésimo parabatai por atacarte, y también te agradezco por no haberte rendido y seguir buscándome -

\- Alec, siempre estaré para ti, nunca te abandonar pase lo que pase... No me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo.  
Porque a donde tu vayas, yo iré, y donde tu vivas yo viviré.  
Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios

\- Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado, el Ángel me haga esto y mucho mas si nada mas que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí - termine de decirlo junto a Jace  
Después de so empezó a llegar los demás mi madre, mi padre, simón con izzy empezaron a hacerme preguntas de como estaba, si recordaba algo mientras estaba secuestrado pero nadie mencionaba lo que me habían hecho ahí, nadie dijo nada sobre que ahora tengo sangre de demonio y que era una amenaza para todos

\- Creo que lo están abrumado con tantas preguntas, el necesita estar tranquilo - dijo magnus que habia estado callado y alejado pero se acercó y se sentó a mi costado junto con Max 1ue lo tenia cargado

\- Magnus me contó lo que encontraron en mi sangre - suspire - y por ello tome una decisión -

\- Una decisión - dijo Jace y vi las caras de no entender de que hablaba

\- Si es lo mejor para todos, ahora no soy una persona estable y no quiero ni pensar que les podría hacer daño por que eso no me lo perdonaría, mi idea principal era otra pero Magnus se negó-

\- Alec cariño, no nos asustes que decisión tomaste - pregunto mi madre mire a Magnus y el tonos ni mano y le dio un leve apretón y eso fue lo único que necesite para decirles

\- Quiero estar lejos de ustedes, en si la idea era lejos de todos pero como dije Magnus se reusa a dejarme solo, así que me iré de aquí hoy mismo y por el momento no quiero que vayan verme por lo menos a que no sepa como controlar esto la decisión ya esta tomada y no pienso cambiar de opinión- después vería como alejarme de Magnus y Max para protegerlos de mi


	18. Chapter 17

Alec

Después de convencer a mi familia que que era lo mejor que estuviera alejados de ellos llegamos a nuestra casa no sin antes prometer que hablaría con ellos en si hablar con izzy no se le pasaba pero estaba como loca cuando escucho mi decisión de irme del instituto ni mi madre se puso así, felizmente esta Jace y Simón con ella para tranquilizarla.

-Hogar dulce hogar - dijo magnus abriendo la puerta - quieres que te prepare un café garbancito -

\- Si gracias - le dije me sentía bien regresar a casa pero aun tenia que encontrar una salida para irme de aquí aun que me doliera lo tenia que hacer por mi familia

-Alec me estas escuchando - escuche me me decía

\- Lo siento no que me decías -

\- Deja de preocuparte todo saldrá bien creeme max ya esta en su cuarto con presidente miau - ven me dijo y agarrándose de la mano salimos al balcón

\- Hace un hermoso día no lo crees, hay que disfrutar de esto y luego pondré manos a la obra y buscaré en el libro blanco ahí debe de haber algo - me dijo magnus acercándome a el para luego juntar nuestros labios al inicio fue un tierno beso pero se fue transformando en una beso más apasionado.

Pasamos la mañana hablando, viendo películas hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar ya me estaba parando para empezar a cocinar pero Magnus me lo impidió y me dijo que el cocinaria para nosotros

\- Que quieres que te cocine -

\- Sorprenderme - le respondí y fui al cuarto de Max para que también comiera, estaba ya por llegar al cuarto cuando empecé a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza que me susurraba algo pero no entendía así que lo ignore pero esa voz no se fue si no que aumentó de volumen y se hacía más audible lo que decía al llegar vi a Max jugando con presidente miau aunque jugar no era la palabra adecuada

\- Max estas jugando con presidente miau - le pregunte pero solo recibí la mirada del gato cuando de pronto sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizó y sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me hizo querer gritar pero como no podía solo cerré mis ojos y una vez ocupo toda mi cabeza  
 _" Alexander atacalo, vamos hazlo es fácil matalo "_  
Cuando escuche eso habría mis ojos que quería que atacará a quien si aquí no había nadie solo Max  
 _"eso es atacalo a el"_ escuche de nuevo en mi cabeza  
De pronto mis brazos se empezaron a mover sin mi consentimiento hacia Max el estiraba sus manos pensando que lo gargarismos pero hasta presidente miau se dúo cuenta de mi intención porque se puso a delante de el y se puso en modo ataque, yo quería detenerme lo quería pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso seguía avanzando empezó a buscar algo de que agarrarme o de algo para tirar y que Magnus me escuchará sesupone que el debería tener a Max vigilado y donde estaba para salvarlo de mi, claro en la cocina y yo aquí tratando de ahorcar a mi hijo seguí avanzando ya casi podía tocar sus manitos cuando al mirar al costado me vi reflejado en el esueño que había ahí y no me reconocí ese no era yo el que me devolvía la mirada era alguien de tes pálida con runas de pelo negro pero en vez de ver mis ojos azules me miraba unos ojos negros completamente negros y no sólo yo lo vi por que Max al verme se puso a llorará y presidente a maullar deje de avanzar y no se como pero deje de moverme al ver la cara de miedo que tenía Max y según esa maldita voz en mi cabeza que no se iba

\- Alec por que Max y presidente están...- escuche que Magnus entraba a la habitación y se quedaba callado al ver el panorama - Alexander que pasa - dijo a mis espaldas y caminado hacia mi lado para verme

\- Magnus vete, váyanse lejos de mi- no se como pude decir eso pero use toda la fuerza que me quedaba

\- Alec que dices por que... - Y me vio vio mis ojos - esta bien Alec tranquilizate tomaré a Max y lo dejare en un lugar seguro y volveré si - dijo cambiando lentamente hacia Max para cargarlo pero como si mi cuerpo supiera lo que iba a suceder se interpuso

\- Alec dejame pasar, Max esta muy asustado con esto - me dijo pero aun que lo escuchaba estaba esa voz que seguía diciéndome que atacará - Alec - gruñi escuche que salía un gruñido de mi todo por que quería llevarse a Max sin darme cuenta hacia adelante para atacar a magnus pero el fue más rápido que yo y me lanzó hacia un lado

\- Alec no quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción no te acercaran a Max - me dijo y vi que de sus manos salia llamas azules, e hice lo único que podía hacer por ellos me levante y salí corriendo del deparlamento.

.  
.

Magnus

Lo vi correr lo vi salir del cuarto y escuchar como se habría la puerta de la casa Max seguía llorando así que lo garaje para tranquilizarlo

-Shuss Shuss tranquilo mi pequeño arándano ya paso ya paso papa no quería asustarte, tranquilo- le decía metiendolo para que se tanquilisara - todo estará bien - tenia que buscarlo tal como estaba no podía ser una buena idea que estuviera a fuera pero no podía dejar solo a Max y llamará así hermana no sería peor solo me queda teñido el emtenderia así que le mande un mensaje para que lletapa lo más rápido posible y arregle el desastre que había aqui. Max ya se había calmado pero empezó a llamar a Alec se dio cuenta que no estaba y lo empezó a llamar

\- Max Alec no está pero volverá no te preocupes - pero sonó el timbre y supuse que era jace así que le abrí para que subiera y deje del departamento abierta para que pasara

\- Magnus que paso, anda algo mal justo iba a llamar a alec cuando reviví tu llamada - dijo entrando y mirándome

\- Alec quiso atacar a Max y bueno yo lo evite pero por eso ahora afuera y no se en donde

\- Quiso atacar a Max ... estaba entrenando con izzy cuando sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que parará y este aumento hasta 1ue decido en llamar para saber si le pasaba algo a Alec pero cuando cogí el teléfono entro tu llamada y vine

\- Te llame para que te quedarás con Max iré a buscar a Alec tengo que traerlo - le dije agarrando la ramera que casi siempre usaba y así poder rastreando

\- Esta bien me quedaré con Max solo mantente informado - y copio a Max que no quería desperarse de mi

\- vamos dejame ir tengo que traer a papa de vuelta, o acaso no quieres tener a Alec de vuelta - y me soltó - muy bien cariño ahora traere a Alec a casa -

.  
.

Alec

No se en donde estas ni por cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo solo sabia que estaba lejos de casa y que la voz seguía ahí pero ya no tan fuerte como antes deje de correr para poder identificar el lugar, a simple vista debía estar cerca de un centro comercial desde mi lugar podría ver el gran árbol de navidad con sus luces, eran vísperas para esa celebración mundana antes de que pasara todo esto Magnus me dijo que quería celebrará navidad hasta incluso había convencido a izzy pero ahora eso había quedado atrás y dudaba que de hiciera esa celebración, empecé a caminar dirigiéndose hacia esa gran árbol, la voz de mi cabeza seguía ahí pero ya podía pensar y moverme a mi gusto así que supuse que no habría problemas al llegar me encontré con mucha gente para mi gusto que se tomaban fotos niños corriendo y me pregunté si algún día podría estar así con Magnus y Max era un cazador de sombras y bueno nosotros no teníamos ese tipo d vida, ya que nuestro principal deber era proteger a los mundanos. Seguí recomiendo el lugar cuando vi que un demonio seguía a una mujer que llevaba un coche de bebé y los seguí ella seguía caminando sin percatarse de nada hasta que el demonio estuvo muy cerca de ella y yo con sigilo me acorde y ataque clavando la espada serafín en el estomago

\- Deja de seguirme o te juro que gritare - me dijo de pronto la chica volteando a verme

\- Que - pregunte- no se de que me hablas - le dije tratando de pasarse confundido

\- No disculpa no eres tu, vi que alguien me seguía desde una de las tiendas por eso empecé a caminar, pero no eres tu lo siento - se disculpo

\- No te preocupes, por lo menos ya no hay nadie que te sigue no crees-

\- Pues si, pensába que era el papa de mi bebe pero bueno ya no está, mi nombre es kat - me dijo extendiendome la mano

\- Alec - respondí ella me hija a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el llanto del bebé

\- Dusculpa- y se acercó al coche y saco al niño de ahí, era aun pequeño tenia casi el tañamo de Max

\- Cuanto tiempo tiene - no pude evitar preguntarle

\- Este mes cumple un año- me dijo sonriendo al bebé - se llama Harry, tienes hijos Alec - me pregunto

\- Ah... que... a si tengo un hijo se llama Max, pero como supiste que tenía un hijo - le pregunte

\- No se como explicarte pero se te ve en la mirada, llamame entrometido pero que son esas figuras que están en tu piel que significan quiero decir el papa de mi hijo también los tenia pero nunca me quiso decir que eran-

\- Tienes la visión - le dije - y donde esta el papa -

\- El murió hace poco - dijo con tristeza  
\- Lo siento - el debió de haber muerto en k pelea contra Sebastián. Ya 1ue muchos nefilim habían muerto entonces si si el papa del niño era un nefilim y por ende el niño también podría serlo

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir, me dio gusto conocerte ojala y nos veamos de nuevo y me digas que son esos de ahí - dijo señalando las runas - el tenía muchos secretos pero me ama, bueno un gusto y feliz navidad - me dijo dejando al bebé en su coche para irse cuando de nuevo la voz se hizo más fuerte " _atacalos" "atacalos, matalos"_ di un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de ellos pero ella se dio cuenta y se acercó a mi

\- Te encuentras bien -

\- Aléjate de mi, solo aléjate de mi-

\- No te dejare así no pareces estar bien, no me iré quiero que llame a alguien - yo ya no podía responder - Alec me escuchas - me dijo agarrando mi hombro

.  
.

Magnus

Según mi búsqueda me había llevado a un centro comercial así que llegue y segui el rastro seguí caminado quería encontrarlo no sabia como estaba. El rastro me llevo a una calle media vacía y al fin lo encontré ahí estaba el y no estaba solo había una chica con ella que hacía ella tocando a mi carbancito me acerque a ella cuando pude escuchar su conversación

\- Alec estas bien, quieres que llame a alguien - le decía

\- Aléjate de mi, hazme caso 3s por tu bien - le respondió y ahí entendí que Alec no estaba bien estaba temblando así 1ue camine más rápido hacia ellos

\- Te sugiero que hagas lo que dijo - le dije a la chica

\- Quien eres tu acaso... - Vi como habria los ojos - tus ojos tus ojos son...

\- Puedes ver mis ojos - y ella solo asistió con la cabeza - tienes la visión -  
\- Magnus - escuche que me susurro mi Alec

\- Alec esta bien ya llegue no pasará nada no lo voy a permitir - le dije acercándome a el

\- Lo conoces, ayudalo no se 1ue paso me estaba despierto de el y de pronto se puso así -

\- Si lo confiscó gracias ya te puedes ir yo me encargo - le dije

\- No necesitas ayuda me preocupa verlo así -

\- Esta todo bajo control - le dije pero de la esquina apareció un demonio enserio tenia que atender a Alec y me salia un demonio y encima tenia una chica con un bebé que proteger

\- Agachate! - Grite y ella me hizo caso pero el demonio io se dúo cuenta por que cuando lance una bola de energía lo esquivo, todo ocurrió muy rapido que no pude hacer nada, solo vi que ella se levantó y atacó al demonio

\- Pero que diablos fue eso - fue lo único que pude decir

\- No lo se, pero si me ayudas estaría agradecida - así que ataque al demonio y lo destruir ella solo se 1uedo con la boca abierta mirando en donde hace un rato estaba

\- Acabo de ver como una persona desintegrarse, el tiene esas cosas en todo el cuerpo como el papa de mi hijo y tu tienes s ojos de gato, me estoy volviendo loca -

\- No estas loca solo que hoy no fue tu día- le dije y me volvía para mirara a les que seguí ahí sin moverse - Alec como te sientes - le pregunte

\- No puedo mas, no puedo luchar con esto más, has algo - me dijo veía como su rostro se llenaba de gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo que hacía

\- Respira Alec, respira toma mi mano trata de calmante - pero cuando levanto la vista al verme vi que solo respirar sería imposible por que sos ojos estaba negros y salia gruñidos de el así que no me quedo mas que hacerlo dormir por su bien- descansa amor cuando despiertes estarás bien -

\- acaba de salir de tus manos... Y el se... - Esto debe de tener una explicación

\- Si lo tiene, pero ahora llevare a Alex a casa - le dije y me puso a invocar un portal

\- Voy contigo-

\- No creo que sea buena idea -

\- Voy contigo quieras o no eso no esta en discusión me harté siempre le pregunte a el y nunca me lo dijo y ahora veo esto y me dices que lo deje pasar pues no hay forma - ver determinar acción en sis ojos sabia que lo decía de verdad así que no me quedaba de otra - esta bien vamos - dije y le indique que cruzará el portal

\- Es seguro esto- me pregunto con miedo

\- Quieres ir - pregunte

\- Esta bien confiere en ustedes - suspiro y tomo el coche del bebé y cruzó -  
.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**Reina Seelie**

No podía comprender que había salido mal, no entendía como hacia ese nefilim para oponerse a mis ordenes y eso me molestaba. Por su culpa mis planes fracasarían y eso no lo iba a permitir haría que el me hiciera caso era solo cosa de seguir intentándolo y debilitandolo para conseguirlo, ese nefilim y los demás no sabían que pronto el se convertiría en un monstruo y que la única forma de salvarlo sería matando y eso era lo que yo quería, quería ver a esos sufrir, quería ver como mataban a la persona que decían querer, quería ver como al hacerlo moría una parte de ellos y eso lentamente los debilitarían y eso sería perfecto para atacarlos uno por uno hasta que no quedará ninguno luego seguiría con el resto de nefilim y así tendría a todos a mi merced, era el plan perfecto. Solo tenia que tener paciencia todo llegaría a su tiempo y el tiempo para mi era irrelevante.

.

.

 **Magnus**

Mantuve a Alexander dormido por dos días me dolía verlo así, verlo luchar consigo mismo, verlo tan confundido el no saber que hacer, en sus ojos podía ver la lucha interna que tenía y eso me dolía es por eso que me pases estos días buscando sin dormir pero cada vez que pensaba que había encontrado una solución esto se esfumaba era como si hasta el universo estuviera en mi contra y sumarle a eso que Isabelle llamaba tres veces al día porque quería hablar con Alec y tuve que mentirle diciendo que el no quería hablar por que sabía que si le decía la verdad tendría a todos los Lighwood en el loft y eso no me ayudaría.

\- _(ding dong, ding dong, ding dong)_ empezó a sonar muy insistente el timbre, pero quien podría ser, yo me había retirado del trabajo para poder enfocarme solamente en Alec así que nadie debería venir así que solo se me ocurría una persona Isabelle ella era muy insistente con respecto a hablar con su hermano hasta tuve que usar mi magia para hacerme pasar por mi garbancito para que ella se tranquilizara y dejara de llamar tanto ( _ding dong, ding dong) s_ i no deja de tocar el timbre lo convertiría en un ratón y se lo daría a presidente

 _-_ Quien se atreve a venir a la casa del gran brujo y tocar de esa manera el timbre- pregunte por el intercomunicador

\- Magnus habré la puerta -

 _-_ Jace... que haces aquí, Alexander sigue dormido- dije ya que el era el único que sabía lo que había ocurrido

\- Abre la maldita puerta a amenos que quieras que esta sea arrancada- y escuche como golpeaba la reja, me sorprendió esa actitud de el así que le abrí y espere que subiera las escaleras

\- Donde esta Alec- me dijo en cuanto estuvo en su cono de visión

\- Ya te dije que el ...

\- Escúchame bien Magnus en estos momentos tengo ganas de desquitarme con la primera cosa que vea al frente mio y da la casualidad que tu estas delante... se que le pasa algo siento como quiere agarrar algo como un saco de boxeo así que si eres inteligente me dejaras entrar para hablar con el - luego de escuchar eso solo me arrime a un lado y lo deje pasar

\- Alec- dijo al entrar

\- Jace...-

\- No Magnus quiero hablar con el - me dijo Jace

\- se que quieres hablar con el pero no creo que te escuche y no grites que despertaras a Max es tarde ya -

\- por que sigue dormido pensé que lo despertaras hoy en la mañana

\- si lo desperté en la mañana pero tuve que volverlo a dormir por que en cuanto despertó... Pues digamos que no era el -

\- tuvo otro ataque - dijo levantando la voz - tu y Max están bien? -

\- si estamos bien como dije lo volví a dormir y ahora baja la voz despertaras a Max es tarde- le regañe

\- esta bien me sentare- y se fue a sentar en el sillón- cuando piensas despertarlo - podía verlo que seguí igual que cuando llego aquí se notaba lo tenso que estaba, este problema de Alec no solo lo afectaba a el si no que ya estaba afectando a un escala mayor a su parabatai y la verdad no sabia como lo tomaría cuando se entere

\- mañana ... oye Jace no quieres que te ayude a descansar- le dije mostrando mis manos que salieron chispas azules

\- no necesito regresar al instituto necesito pegarle al saco de boxeo para tranquilizarme, necesito quitarme esto - se levanto moviendo los brazos - avísame cuando este despierto

\- si te llamo aun que cuando se entere de que a su parabatai esta empezando a tener los mismos "instintos" de golpear - suspire- se volverá loco, pero ya encontrare la manera de tranquilizarlo -

\- gracias por cuidar de el Magnus, enserio gracias -

\- haría cualquier cosa por el, no lo dudes -

\- gracias-

\- avísame si te vuelve a ocurrir esto o alguna otra cosa - quería saber que que tanto esto podría afectarle a Jace

\- ok, nos vemos me avisas - y se fue

 _ **Al día siguiente ...**_

Una noche más se había ido y otra sin dormir bueno eso no me importaba si conseguía una solución, el loft esta todo desordenado libros regados por todas partes, juguetes de Max enserio esta casa es un caos pero lo que a mi me importaba ahora era lo que había encontrado en el libro, aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaba tendría que hacer una averiguación más profunda para poder por lo menos tomarlo en cuenta y si era factible utilizarlo, rogaba para que fue la solución...

\- Hola, Magnus por que me llamas en horas de trabajo, sucedió algo? estas bien? Alec esta bien?

\- tranquila Catarina no pasa nada todo sigue igual -

\- no me asustes así Magnus, dime por que me llamas si no pasa nada-

\- bueno no te llame por nada lo que pasa es que encontré algo y quiero hablarlo, por eso te llame podrías venir cuando termines tu turno- le pregunte y esperaba que dijera que si ya que la conocía y sabia que amaba su trabajo que casi literalmente el personal del hospital tenia que sacarla para que fuera a casa-

\- encontraste algo, oh eso es maravilloso no te preocupes mi turno acaba a las 6 de la tarde así que saliendo voy ara tu casa, pero ahora te corto por que tengo que seguir con los pacientes nos vemos en la tarde-y me corto, solo quedaba esperar


	20. Chapter 19

Jace

En la tarde recibí la llama de Magnus diciéndome que despertaría a Alec y que fuera, así que salí del instituto y me diriji al loft de Magnus. Mientras iba por las calles, no podía dejar de pensar en las nuevas sensaciones que me transmitía Alec por medio de nuestro vinculo se que no lo hacia a propósito pero desde ayer sentía esa necesidad de luchar, golpear no podía estar tranquilo me sentía enojado por todo, terminaba peleándome con izzy y con Clary ellas habían notado mi actitud y el problema era que esto iba en aumento no podía detenerlo y me preocupaba por que lo que sentía era por Alec y si yo sentía esto era por que el estaba peor de lo que pensaba era como si esto trepara lentamente por mi cuerpo para no dejarlo solo rezaba para que cuando despertara lo hiciera como el eso me tranquilizaría un poco.

.  
.

\- Quien es- pregunto una voz de mujer cuando toque el timbre pero sonaba molesta

\- oye Catarina no tienes por que responder la puerta por mi- escuche a Magnus decirle

\- soy Jace- respondí, se notaba que estaban discutiendo solo esperaba no haber llegado un mal momento

\- pasa, ya me desocupo- me dijo y la puerta se abrió y yo entre empece a subir las escaleras y mientras mas cerca esta del piso de Magnus se podía escuchar la "platica" que ellos dos tenían

 _\- por que no lo entiendes esto no solo se pone el riesgo la...- escuche que gritaba Catarina_

 _\- Mira no te llame para que me dijeras lo que podía o no hacer, es de Alec de que estamos hablando-_

\- Ya lo se pero es peligroso no sabemos si funcionara ademas si funciona hay riesgos-

\- lo se pero si puedo sacarlo de ahí, lo haré y lo que digas no lo cambiara -

 _\- por que seras tan cabeza dura Magnus Bane- escuche que le dijo y en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta y ahí estaba yo escuchando lo que había sido su "platica"_

\- Hola, que tal - pregunte

\- Adiós- dijo Catarina pasando por mi lado

\- Pasa, tomare una taza de café y despierto a Alec-

\- Que fue todo eso, encontraste algo para ayudar a Alec- pregunte

\- Algo así, necesito averiguar algunas cosas - diciendo eso se metió a la cocina y me dejo ahí en la sala, así que me senté a esperar a que regresara-

\- Estas listo- me pregunto apareciendo detrás de mi luego de algunos minutos

\- Si lo estoy quier hablar con el-

\- sabes que yo no se como despertara verdad-

\- Si Magnus lo se e igual quiero intentarlo-

\- Como sigues, tienes aun la necesidad de pagar a alguien- me pregunto

\- si sigo por eso quiero a Alec despierto -

\- bueno esta bien vamos- me dijo y me levante y lo seguí a su cuarto

\- Hola bello durmiente- le dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella - es hora de despertar- le dijo acariciándole el cabello- regresa a mi Alec- y chispas azules empezaron a salir de sus manos-  
Pasaron los segundos y yo no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar, hasta que vi como Alec empezó a moverse y lentamente abría los ojos.

\- Magnus - lo escuche decir con una voz ronca

\- Hola garbancito, como te sientes -

\- me podrías dar agua por favor -

\- Claro, lo siento - hizo aparecer el agua y se lo dio - toma

\- gracias - y empezó a beber - no deberías estar tan cerca de mi -

\- Por que lo dices- y empezó a acariciarte el rostro creo que Magnus se olvido que estaba en el mismo cuarto y Alec ni cuenta se daba de mi presencia

\- Esto esta empeorando, la ira esta presente y es mas fuerte que antes, siento que lucha para salir a flote -

\- No te preocupes, no dejare que te pase algo - le dijo Magnus  
tuve que aclararme la garganta para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia

\- Jace - me dijo cuando quito la mirada de Magnus y la posó en mi

\- Hey como estas - dije

\- Los dejare solo - dijo mirando la hora - iré a ver a Max es hora de bañarlo luego lo traeré para que lo veas - le dio un beso y salió. Había llegado el momento de hablar

\- me alegra verte despierto - le dije sentándose en su cana

\- Si supongo... Jace ¿Magnus te contó como termine de nuevo inconsciente?

\- Si me lo contó, pero no es tu culpa Alec esa todo culpa de la reina Seelie ella te hizo esto pero ya la estamos buscando pagará por esto creeme -

\- Pero la clave no quiere intervenir eso dijo nuestro padre -

\- Si lo se pero esto es por nuestra cuenta y el esta de acuerdo, nadie lastima a alguien de nuestra familia nadie - lo dije molesto aun que creo que mas de lo necesario

\- Lo sientes verdad - pregunto y no fue necesaria que me dijera más sabia de lo que me hablaba

\- Si, lo siento pero puedo con esto - bueno era molesto pero podía resistir

\- Lo siento, tu no deberías pasar por esto -

\- Oye eres mi parabatai, y estamos en las buenas y en las malas solo que ahora nos toca las malas - trate de animarlo

\- No tienes remedio hasta en estas circunstancias le encuentras lo divertido - me dijo sonriendo de lado

\- Hey! Te hice sonreír mi trabajo esta hecho -

\- Jace- me llamo y vi como su rostro cambiaba a una sin expresión - tengo que pedirte algo -

\- Que pasa, dime que me quieres pedir - podía sentir que el cuarto se tornaba frío tienda un mal presentimiento con la petición que quería - pero no te voy a besar - le dije para tratar de quitar la tensión que se sentía

-...

\- Esta bien dale que pasa -

\- Jace eres mi hermano, mi familia, mi parabatai se que sonará egoísta pero te lo pediré a ti por que se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, sabes que esto esta ganando terreno que es más fuerte que yo, aunque estoy tratando de luchar para que no tome control total de mi... antes solo cuando era por períodos cortos pero ahora es constante se siente que esto va trepando en mi y sabemos que al final... Trato que los días que estoy consciente hacer que nada pasa que soy la misma persona, trato de sonreír cuando Magnus esta conmigo por que se que el esta poniendo todo sus esfuerzo por encontrar una solución pero por dentro lucho constantemente incluso en la inconsciencia escucho esa voz que me dice que ataque y tengo miedo que un día de estos mi cuerpo actúe mientras este dormido... Jace y la verdad no sé qué hacer... Jace... por favor... llegado el momento en que yo ya no puedo con esto... que esto... que esto ya que no tiene solución... cuando ves que esto pudo conmigo quiero que... quiero que me detengas Jace... por favor detedme... llegado el momento hazlo por mí... hazlo por todas las personas que queremos.. sé que esto es muy difícil para ti Pero porque sé que eres mi parabatai... sé que me entendes por favor... si no supiera qué podría pasar esto no te lo pediría yo no sé cuánto tiempo podré resistir esto por favor prométeme que me tendrás.. . - Lo que me dije Alec me agarró por sorpresa no podía creer lo que me pedía no se cuento tiempo estuve callado pero al final hable

\- Alex no sé qué decirte... porque me pides esto... no te quiero perder... Me rehúso a perderte tiene que haber una solución a esto sólo sigue luchando- le dije desesperado yo no podría imaginarme una vida sin Alec

\- Lucharé Jace en serio que lucharé pero sabes qué... sabes que llegará un momento en que ya no podría hacerlo... Yo jamás me perdonaría dañar a alguien y mucho menos alguien que yo quiero no podría vivir con eso jamás... Entiéndeme Jace... esto... ahora siento esa voz acá dentro -señaló su cabeza - qué me dice qué... me dice que te ataque desde que desperté tengo esas ganas de tirarme encima de persona que está delante mío y hacer lo que la voz me pide pero sé que no lo debo hacer porque si lo haría... no prefiero morir antes que hacer eso Jace, hermano por favor prométemelo-  
No sabia que hacer esto era mucho para mi pero a la vez entendía el punto de el, tenía que tomar una decisión Alec ya la había tomado y aun que esa decisión podría alejarlos de todos no vernos nunca más no ver a Max crecer lo así por todos nosotros y yo tenía que estar ahí para el aunque me doliera aunque después de esto yo jamás sería el mismo lo haría aunque muriera con el, así que le respondí

\- Te lo prometo Alec... te prometo que te detendré... prometo que no dejaré que te conviertas en un monstruo... Que no lastimaras a nadie... te detendré aunque la hacerlo yo también ... lo haré sos mi parabatai  
(dicen los dos a la vez agarrados de la mano)

 _No me ruegues que te dejé, o_ _que_ _regrese_ _cuando_ _te estoy siguiendo_ _porque_ _a_ _donde_ _tú_ _vayas_ _, yo_ _iré_ _y_ _donde_ _tú vivas yo viviré_ _tu_ _gente será mi gente y tú Dios será mi Dios. Donde tú mueras yo moriré_ _y_ _allí_ _seré_ _enterrado, el_ _ángel_ _me_ _haga_ _esto_ _y_ _mucho_ _más_ _sin_ _nada más_ _que_ _la_ _muerte_ _nos_ _separes_ _a_ _ti_ _ya_ _mí_


	21. Chapter 20

**Jace**

Salí de la casa de Magnus con la petición de Alec en mi mente, no podía creer lo que me había pedido pero a la vez lo podía entender yo le hubiera pedido lo mismo haría lo que fuera para mantener a salvo a los que quería y amaba aunque cumplí con su deseo hiciera que una parte mi muriera con el lo haría, lo podía entender sabia lo que sentía sabia que poco a poco Alec esta perdiendo la batalla aunque el tratará de sonreír cuando Magnus entro con Max sabia que por dentro era diferente, a nosotros nos enseñaron a ocultar nuestros sentimientos y llevar una máscara neutra y eso estaba ayudando a Alec para que Magnus no se diera cuenta pero yo si y me sentía impotente por que no podía hacer nada por el, solo verlo como peleaba era frustrante ver como Magnus lucia tan demacrado, deprimido tan sin brillo como lucia siempre, esto lo estaba consumiendo a el también, es por ello que Alec trataba de comportarse lo más normal tranquilo feliz que podía y eso me dolía verlos a ellos no merecían sufrir por esto no, todo era culpa de esa lunática de la reina Seelie ella era la culpable de todo esto y lo pagaría de eso me encargaría ya había empezado mi búsqueda la encontraría y desearía haber no involucrado a Alec

 _Ring Ring..._

 _\- Aló_ \- conteste el celular sin mirar quien era

\- ¿ _Jace, en donde estas? fui a tu recamara y no te encontré -_ me respondió izzy desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- Lo siento salí a tomar aire debí avisarte pero necesitaba pensar -

\- _No está bien, pensé que habías ido a visitar a Alec -_

Si Alec, izzy estaba muy preocupada por el - sabes que Alec no quiere estar cerca de nosotros por nuestra protección - le conteste

 _\- Lo se pero en nuestro hermano deberíamos estar con el -_

\- Lo se izzy pero es su decisión y hay que respetarla-

\- ¿ _En donde estas? -_

\- Ya estoy por llegar al instituto -

 _\- Oh bien te espero entonces -_ y corto la llamada

 **Isabelle**

Sabia que me ocultaba algo y sabia que era algo relacionado con Alec eran parabatais era algo obvio que Jace sabia como esta Alec pero no quería decírmelo cuando le preguntaba me decía que no sentía nada y cambiaba la conversación

\- Izzy pudistes contactar a Jace - me pregunto simón sacandome demás pensamientos y entrando a mi habitación

\- Eh... ummm si hable con el me dijo que salió a tomar aire-

\- Que pasa izz en que pensabas - dijo acercándose a mi

\- Jace me oculta algo lo se- le respondía sentadome en la cama

\- Por que lo dices - me dijo sentándose a mi lado

\- Solo lo se simón, Jace es parabatai de Alec acaso tu no sientes cuando algo le sucede algo a Clary - le pregunte

\- Buen punto, pero no crees que si fuera algo grave nos lo diría el sabe lo preocupado que estamos todos por Alec -

\- Si lo se, pero también se que si fuera algo en lo que no podemos ayudar no lo diría por el mismo hecho de que sabe que estamos preocupado por mi hermano -

\- No te preocupes Izzy, Magnus esta buscando una solución para esto hay que dejarselo en sus manos nosotros no podemos hacer nada solo esperar -

\- Eso es lo más frustrante es mi hermano y solo puedo cruzarme de brazos y esperar, quiero ayudar -

\- Lo se pero ahora no somos de ayuda, pero si podemos ayudar a Jace a encontrar a la culpable -

\- Oh si esa se lamentara haberse metido con los Lighwood -

\- No lo dudo- y me sonrió

\- Harías algo por mi - le pregunte agarrando sus manos

\- Tu sabes que si lo haría izzy -

\- Podrías ir al loft de Magnus y ver a mi hermano - puse mi mejor cara de niña buena para que aceptará y le hice ojitos

\- Dios izzy sabes que no puedo decirte no si me podes esa cara -

\- Si gracias gracias gracias gracias!... - La dije abrazando y repartiendole besos por su rostro

\- Pero no puedo ir mañana sabes que tengo que ir a la academia - me respondí abrazando y jalando para que terminará en su regazo

\- Si ya lo se, cuando vuelves - le pregunte eso me entristeció ya que simón era el único con que me podía desaugar me era fácil que el viera ese lado mio, además estar con el me sentía bien, protegida, era mi pilar en estos momentos y saber que mañana se iría me ponía triste

\- Regreso en 5 días pero tratare de terminar con los asuntos antes para volver- y me dio un beso en los labios

\- Nueve pronto simón - le dije ocultando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello

\- Claro que si izzy volveré pronto - respondió acariciando mi espalda

\- Te amo - le dije así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que me gano el sueño y todo quedo negro pero antes escuche lo que me respondió

\- Y yo a ti Isabelle -

.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21

Me desperté sintiendo los latidos del corazón de simón, nos habíamos quedado dormimos ayer o mejor dicho yo me quede dormida pero cuando el quiso ir entre sueños le pedí que se quedara de eso si me acordaba, hoy se iría y volvería dentro de tres días los demás pensarían que son tres simples días que no eran nada pero para mi eran unos largos cinco días, así que quería darle algo como despedida pero en definitiva nada de comida por lo menos no lo que cocinar ya era hora que aceptará que no era muy buena en ese rubro así que tenía que ser otra cosa pero algo sencillo ya que partiría pronto ...

\- Despierte lord montgomery- le dije empezando a darle besos en su pecho e ir subiendo hacia su rostro

\- Oh my lady - me respondió sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados

\- Mi señor es hora de levantaos para que esta humilde plebeya lo despida como se debe - le dije sentándome encina de el

\- My lady que me tenéis preparado para mi despedida - me pregunto

\- primero empezaré con un beso de Buenos días mi lord - le respondí y junte nuestros labios al inicio fue un beso tierno sentí como simón agarraba mi cintura y una de sus manos se metía por el dobladillo de mi polo así que pase mi lengua por su labio inferior como señal y el lo entendió por que me permitió entrar y suspire entre sus labios esto era el cielo jamás me cansaría de besar a simón nuestro besos fueron aumentando de intensidad mientras los segundos pasaban mi idea de despedida no era esa sino un picnic pero tampoco me molestaba esto para nada simón empezó a recoger mi colonos con sus dedos y eso hizo que se me escapar un leve genio que escucho el porque sentía como sonreía así que siguió con sus caricias pero la ropa empezaba a estorbar y para el también por que me quito la parte de arriba

\- Eres hermosa izzy - me dijo - jamás me cansaré de decir eso - y volvió a besarme yo metí mis manos por debajo de su ramera sentir esa piel dura por los entrenamientos me encantaba me separe de el y escuche como se quejaba por la separación así que solo atiné a sonreirle y le quite su ramera con ayuda de el claro una vez que lo tenia así empecé a darle besos empezando desde su abdomen y empecé asumir - Oh me vas a matar izzy - escuche que me dijo pero yo quería concentrarme en mi labor así que solo lo mire y le sonreí y continúe con mi trabajo sea subiendo y subiendo hasta que llegue a su cuello y empecé a besarlo ahí sabia que luego se formaría un círculo de color ahí pero eso quería quería que cuando fuera las demás chicas se dieran cuenta que el tenía dueña, llámenme posesiva no me importa pero el era mio y todas tendrian que saberlo luego de terminar de dejar mi marca ahí seguí subiendo hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana nuestras bocas peleaban por quien ganaba hasta que sentí como las manos de simón bajaban hasta el botón de mis pantalones y los abría... _Oh si esto era mejor que la despedida que había pensado hasta que..._

\- Izzy mira quien... - Dijo Clary entrado a mi habitación y quedarme callada cuando me vio o mejor dicho nos vio - ohhhh lo siento tanto yo... - dijo tapadora la cara a Max que lo llevaba en brazos y luego volteando ella - Lo siento no sabia que estabas ocupada la puerta no estabas con seguro y no pensé que simón estuviera aquí en tu cuarto - empezó a decirlo todo muy rápido y pude ver como se ponía roja. Me separe de simón que también tenía la cara roja y me quede mirando la espalda de Clary

\- Clary me das un minuto para estar presentable - le pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara, era chistoso ver a los dos parabatais con la cara roja de la vergüenza

\- Yo... Ehh... si claro... yo lo siento no era mi intención interrumpir... yo solo...-

\- Clary espérame afuera -

\- Si claro te espero - y salió casi corriendo de mi habitación

\- Ok esto se acaba aquí - le dije mirando a simón que seguí mirando la puerta - oye me estas escuchando -

\- Si si te escuche solo que ver que Clary nos viera así -

\- Mi hermano también nos vio así y en su cama- le dije

\- No lo digas... no lo digas -

\- Ok no diré nada, báñate mientras veo que quiere Clary y luego me alistó para que veas tu sorpresa de Despedida - le dije dándole un beso en la nariz y saliendo de la cama agarrando la ramera de simón que estaba en el suelo, poniéndomela y saliendo de mi habitación

\- Ya estoy lista que paso - pregunte en cuanto cerré la puerta

\- Lo siento lo siento lo siento tanto - empezó a decirme

\- Clary basta como si fueras la primera persona que nos viera en ese forma - le dije - Mi hermano también nos vio así pero en su cama - y le guiñe un ojo - bueno que paso y más te vale que sea bueno por que me interrumpiste en la mejor parte -

\- Lo que pasa es que Magnus acaba de traer a Max pidiendo que lo cuidemos por que tiene que hacer unas cosas y no puede ir con el y tampoco lo puede dejar con Alec, tu mamá y tu papá están en Alicante y Jace no se en donde esta y yo tengo que salir por eso vine a preguntarte si podías cuidar de el -

\- te perdono solo porque se trata de Max - le dije cogiéndolo

\- Gracias, yo ya me voy y lo siento de nuevo - dio media vuelta y se fue  
Entre con Max en brazos cuando vi a simón que ya estaba listo

\- Bueno un pequeño cambio Max viene con nosotros - le dije acercándome a el - toma cárgalo mientras me alistó, baja a la cocina y me esperan si-

\- Ven aquí Max , y no te demores mucho acuérdate que me voy a las 10 de la mañana y son las 8 - y salió con Max  
Al terminar de vestirme baje a la cocina en donde estarían y al entrar por la puerta me encontré con Simón de espaldas con Max que le estaba hablando

\- dime Max a caso tu tía no es la mujer mas hermosa que vistes, eh dime - le decía - sabes ella me tiene una sorpresa y ...-

\- Toc Toc - dije tocando la puerta de la cocina haciendo que volteara - ya estoy lista nos vamos-

\- vamos- me dijo - a donde se puede saber -

\- es una sorpresa, solo sígueme - empece a caminar pero me pare - estas llevando los juguetes de Max - le pregunte

\- Si todo esta en el bolso que trajo Magnus-

\- bueno yo lo llevo- agarre el bolso y Simón tenia a Max en un brazo y con la otra mano me agarro y salimos

Salimos del instituto los tres la primera parada era pasar por La Colombe para recoger la canasta que había mandado a preparar

\- La Colombe- me pregunto cuando nos paramos en la puerta

\- es solo una pequeña parada para recoger unas cosas luego seguiremos - le dije - espérame aquí - y entre y me dirigí al mostrador donde estaba una chica - Hola hace una hora llame para hacer un pedido - le di mi nombre y me entrego una canasta - gracias - y salí del local con la canasta en la mano

\- Sorpresa! - le dije al salir levantando la mano y enseñándole la canasta

\- ¿Una canasta? ¿ un picnic ? - me pregunto

\- Si un picnic! ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde-  
Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a un parque no había mucha gente ya que era temprano y era invierno no era época para un picnic pero bueno

\- Llegamos - dije aun que en mi cabeza se veía mejor esta idea- se que hace frió para un picnic pero en mi cabeza se veía mucho mejor que esto - dije mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo - si quieres regresamos a La Colombe o al instituto y cómenos ahí -

\- Te parece bien ese lugar para poner las mantas - me dijo y levante la mirada

\- enserio -

\- si ademas estamos vestido para el frió así que no hay problema , vamos - y empezó a caminar yo lo seguí y llegamos al punto donde el había dicho saque la manta que había dentro de la cesta la chica había puesto una manta gruesa se lo agradecería después, saque la manta y lo coloque en el cesped y le hice una seña para que se sentara con Max y empece a sacar el contenido que habían puesto, simón dejo a Max en la manda y del bolso saco su peluche preferido un pato no se por que o si Magnus se había regalado ese peluche apropósito pero solo esperaba de Jace no lo viera por que ahí si que no se que pasaría, una vez que todo estuvo puesto en la manta nos acomodamos para poder disfrutar de picnic

\- Esto se ve delicioso Izzy, gracias - me dijo probando uno de los triples que había, y así pasamos hablando de nada importante y comiendo mientras Max jugaba con su peluche en ese momento me olvide de mis preocupaciones solo quería pasar un tiempo con el todo esta muy bien pero el tiempo paso volando por que ya había llegado el tiempo de que regresáramos al instituto para que Simón cruzara el portal así que empezamos a guardar las cosas para luego dirigirnos al instituto, todo el camino de regreso lo pasamos en silencio solo se escuchaba las palabras no entendibles de Max que parecía que le hablaba al pato

\- Bueno llegamos - dije parándome en la entrada del instituto

\- si ya llegamos ...- me iba a decir algo mas pero la puerta se abrió y salio mi madre

\- Simón que bueno que llegaste ya llego Catarina y esta preparando en portal-

\- Maryse si gracias, iré ahora para aya, adiós Izzy - me dijo dándome a Max y se fue hacia el portal

\- Isabelle, donde estaban felizmente que Catarina llego un poco tarde, se mas responsable -

\- Madre no estoy para escuchar tus sermones ahora, tengo que despedirme de Simón, sostén a Max por mi - le dije y salí

Al llegar al lugar donde se había hecho el portal vi que Simón esta por cruzar y yo aun no me había despedido de el

\- SIMÓN! - grite y se detuvo

\- Iz - me dijo acercándose a mi - me tengo que ir -

\- Si lo se solo que no me despedí de ti- y lo bese

\- Izzy cuídate, no hagas alguna locura - me dijo cuando nos separamos- son 5 días no quiero regresar y saber que te volvisteis una heroína -

\- Esta bien no haré nada heroico, cuídate -

\- Nos vemos izzy- y con un beso en la frente el dio media vuelta y cruzo el portal

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 22

**Izzy**

Había pasado ya 5 días desde que Simón se fue, hoy volvería estaba contenta por eso pero en estos 5 días había visto un gran cambio en Jace paraba metido en la sala de entrenamiento sólo salía de allí para comer o para ir a dormir y siempre para alejado de Clary, note que explotaba muy fácilmente él no era así es como si estuviera las 24 horas del día molesto por algo, cuando le preguntábamos el solo decía que era nuestra imaginación y qué solo estaba frustrado porque no puedia ayudar a alec pero yo sabía que no era eso había tratado de a llamar a Alec para hablar con él pero como siempre me decía lo mismo Magnus.. el no quiere hablar contigo quise ir a verlo pero jace me lo impidió me decía que tenía que darle tiempo a Alec pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal sabía que el comportamiento de Jace era por Alec no le había dicho nada a Clary pero en una ocasión mientras Jace practicaba en la sala de entrenamiento de la nada empezó a votar todo lo que había sol rededor armas muñecos todo y luego lo vi caer de rodillas y llevar su mano donde estaba la runa qué unía a mi hermano Alec

\- se puede saber en qué estás pensando izzy - me dijo una voz oye conocía muy bien mientras unas manos me abrazaban desde atrás

\- Simón! ... Simón volviste te extrañe - le dije mientras me volteaba en sus brazos me quedaba cara a cara con él

\- My lady - me dijo agarrando mi mano y depositando un beso en el

\- Te extrañe , tienes hambre Clary pidió pizza - le dije jalandolo a la cocina

\- Muero de hambre - nos dirigimos a la cocina y hice que se sentará mientras yo sacaba la pizza del refrigerador y lo metía al horno

\- Iz sabes sabes cómo usar el horno - me pregunto levantándose

\- Claro que se como utilizarlo, acaso crees que quemarse el instituto -

-... -

\- Ves ya esta calentando y nada a explotado -

\- Esta bien, y donde esta Clary y Jace - me pregunto

\- Clary esta con su madre y luke y Jace en la sala de entrenamiento - le respondí caminando hacia una de las silla y sentándose en ella

\- Que paso, por que tienes esa cara - se acercó a mi y se agachó y así quedó a mi altura

\- Es Jace esta actuando raro estos días, se que se trata de Alec pero cuando le pregunto no me dice nada -

\- Quieres que vaya ahora al loft de Magnus y compruebe a tu hermano -

\- No recién has llegado estarás cansado -

\- Solo cruce un portal un beneficio a mi parecer, así que no estoy cansado - sonó el timbre del horno y se levanto - término la pizza y voy para allá -

\- Seguro - le pregunte

\- Si seguro no te preocupes -

\- Esta bien, pondré unas rebanadas de pizza en el horno para llevárselo a Jace aun no come y si no le doy algo no comerá - me levante y fui a sacar mas pizza

\- Bueno creo que mejor me voy de una vez - me dijo dándole una última mordida a su pizza y dejando el resto en el plato- y tú dale esas pizza que el horno - y salió sin darme tiempo de decir nada más, así que espere que se calentará y fui a buscar un jugo para llevarle, después de unos minutos sonó el horno y saque las piezas de pizza y me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento

.

.

\- Hey, si no comes terminarás enfermando - le dije entrando y pareció que no me escucho por que sigue pegando al saco de boxeo - Jace me escuchaste te traje algo para que comas - y me acerque - Hey te hablo a ti - Ya me estaba molestando que me ignorara así que le amaré el hombre para que parará y lo hizo - Ven vamos a comer - y con mi mano empuje para que volteara.  
Crashh escuche como caía la bandeja con la comida que le había llevado cuando jace voltio no puede ser, ver así su rostro en su rostro sólo se veía ir a y sus ojos sólo me miraban pero a la vez no lo hacía el dio un paso hacia mí ello por instinto retrocedí Pero me arrepentí al segundo que lo hice porque jace atacó puede esquivar El puño que venía hacia mí sigue retrocediendo esquivando los ataques el no era mi hermano

\- Izzy - susurro jace y eso me distrajo ganandome un golpe de El por instinto se lo devolví soy una patada que me hizo terminar en el suelo y se quedó ahí no se movió me asusté y corría hacia el - JACE JACE respondeme - empecé a sacudirlo

\- Alec - susurro - Alec... al.. g. o... le... pas... a - después que dijo eso empezó a convulsionar, no sabia que hacer

\- MAMA... MAMA - empecé a gritar pero me acorde que ella y mi padre habían salido hace dos días y no sabia cuando regresarían pero luego de unos minutos en la cual Jace dejo de moverse escuche unos pasos

\- Isabelle por que gritas - me dijo entrando - Oh por Raziel Jace - dijo agachandose y agarrando el rostro de jace - que le paso - pregunto - Jace Jace - saco su estela para curarlo pero empezó a moverse y lentamente abría los ojos

\- Alec - susurro

.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 23

Simón

Salí del instituto y me dirigía al loft de Magnus para ver y comprobar como estaba Alec, estas semanas que habían pasado había visto como una familia de shadowhunters pasaba de ser fuerte a estar tristes con el semblante derrotado, era difícil ver a Jace ese Jace que siempre me hacía bromas verlo ahora tan callado y siempre distraído o ver a Magnus que siempre se había caracterizado en llamar la atención de todos tan solo al entrar a un lugar y ahora verlo tan apagado con ojeras hasta note que había bajado de peso, esta familia se estaba derrumbando ahora que lo hacía Alec, me preocupaba... aun que no teníamos una amistad cercana aunque saliera con su hermana, sabia lo importante que el era para todos ellos, a si que hoy iría y le diría a Magnus que estaba a su disposición para lo que fuera que necesitará para ayudar a Alec.  
Seguí caminando pasando por la calles que algunas ves pase pero que ahora los veía con otros ojos, mi mundo ahora era la de la sombras, aun que al inicio no fue mi intención involucrarme en esto fui arrastrada por los acontecimientos que paso Clary y aun que después perdí la memoria y los olvide a todos fue Magnus el que me ayudó a recordar y regresar a este mundo pero ya no como mundano o subterráneo si no como un shadowhunters como mi mejor amiga y parabatai Clary y poder estar con izzy es por ellos que tenía que ayudar a Magnus eso estaba decidido. Sin darme cuenta llegue al edificio en donde vivía él, toque el timbre pero nadie contesto, así que volví a hacerlo y nada, según lo que dijo Clary que Magnus estaría ocupado y haciendo cosas que impedían que estuviera pendiente de Max y por eso lo llevo al instituto además Alec no salia de casa, así que volví a tocar por última vez para luego coger mi estela y trace la runa de apertura y así ingrese, empecé a subir las escaleras cuando escuche un ruido como si se hubieran roto unos vidrios sin pensarlo subí los peldaño que quedaban de dos en dos para llegar, cuando estuve en la puerta escuche mucho ruido ahí así que volví a usar la estela y entre.

\- Magnus - pregunte en cuanto ingrese pero lo único que vi fue a Alec de espaldas - Alec - el aun no se había volteado pero todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado, roto - Alec que paso aqui- le pregunte pero no me moví sabía que el que estaba delante mío no era el Alec que conocía y di un paso hacia él - trata de calmarte - gran error por que volteo y lo vi, esos rasgos eran de el pero a la vez no lo eran, todo era parecido a el pero a la vez no, había ganado masa muscular aunque no se ejercitará, y sus ojos ahora eran completamente negros y me miraba como si fuera una presa

\- Co..r..re - dijo con mucha dificultad

\- No lo haré, tienes que tranquilizarte, ya lo has hecho esto antes - le dije dando otro paso hacia adelante

\- No... lo... en... ti...en...des ya... no... puedo... más -

\- Alec tu... - Pero fui interrumpido por un gran gruñido que salió de el, necesitaba un plan retrocedí y le mande un mensaje de fuego a Magnus para que viniera pronto por que se notaba que no estaba aquí, pero al hacerlo Alec se avalando encima de mi

\- Alec sueltame - le dije forcegeando con el, de donde saco tanta fuerza - se que te arrepentirás luego - ok esto esta muy mal Alec me estaba asfixiando tenía que actuar tenía que distraerlo para poder alejarlo de mi pero que podía hacer... - Magnus - dije aun que sonó más como un susurro por la falta de aire pero sirvió por que bastó que dijiera su nombre para que el volteara y yo aproveche para golpearlo y botarlo a un lado y rodar lejos de el - Alec soy yo simón, te acuerdas de mi - _Magnus donde estabas no se que hacer con tu novio_ pensé - Alec quieres ver a Magnus y a Max - pregunte y pareció que me entendió por que se me quedo mirando - Si los quieres ver entonces tienes que regresar, regresa por ellos , te extrañan - jamás se me ocurrió que podría servir la psicología - toda tu familia te extraña, jace izzy ellos quieren verte - me calle por que vi que quería hablar

\- No... Pu...edo... más... ya... n... - No pudo terminar por que Magnus apareció saliendo de un portal

\- Alec - le dijo y quiso acercarse pero al ver sus ojos cuando volteo lo detuvo

\- Mag...- y callo al suelo sus ojos cambiaron de negro a blancos y le empezó a sangrar la nariz

\- Alec - Magnus se acercó a el y empezó a revisarlo - Alec por favor no me hagas esto... no lo hagas - podía sentir el miedo en su voz sin que preguntará sabía que Alec no tenía tiempo ya no

( _Ring Ring Ring)_

\- Izzy - dije cuando vi su número en mi celular- que pasó po...- no termine de decirlo porque ella me interrumpió

\- Simón... Simón... Jace... dime que mi hermano está bien - la escuche desesperada

\- Izzy que pasa por que estas así dime - Esto pintaba mal si Alec estaba así y izzy me llama y me pregunta por el es por que a jace le paso algo

\- Jace... es jace, él está mal... fui a dejarle la comida como te dije pero cuando fui.. no era el .. me atacó y luego empezó a convulsionar y empezó a decir el nombre de Alec decía que algo le había pasado, que estaba mal que algo te había pasado Simón por favor dime cómo estás Alec -

\- Izzy... - No sabia como decirle esto - Así que también le pasa lo mismo a jace... Izzy... te diré la verdad cuando llegué Alec.. a Alec le pasó casi lo mismo que le pasó jace... magnus estoy tratando de ayudar-

\- voy para allá Simón- dijo

\- no vengas Izzy... quédate con Jace te necesita, alec tiene a Magnus, cualquier cosa te aviso, trataré de ayudarlo, te corto - le dije y colgué

\- Magnus... Magnus - le dije tocándole el hombro - Magnus, Izzy me llamo dice que acabe esta igual que Alec

\- Ayúdame - me dijo parando su magia y mirandome, la mirada que tenía era de desesperación, desesperación por que no había tiempo para Alec

\- Dime qué cosa quieres que haga - le dije y se levanto hizo aparecer una hoja y me la entrego

\- Esta bien, necesito que hagas espacio y dibujes esto en el suelo y pongas las velas como lo indica aquí - me dijo señalando el dibujo

\- Ok, que harás - pregunte

\- Salvar a Alec - vi la determinación en su mirada

\- Lo salvaras, lo salvaremos, en donde esta las cosas para poder dibujar y las velas - le pregunte y el lo hizo aparecer y me lo dio

\- Mientras estas haciendo esto yo haré la poción - y se dio media vuelta fue hacia uno de los cuartos

\- bueno Alec llego de dar tu última lucha por que aquí todos lo estamos haciendo así que que más te vale que no te rindas - le dije mirándolo ahora estaba recostado un un sofá y luego empecé a mover las cosas y empezar a dibujar lo que me dio Magnus aunque no sea muy buen dibujante como Clary.

Después de una hora creo o más termine de hacer el dibujo en ese lapso Alec seguía sin moverse pero aveces escuchaba que murmuraba algo y Magnus no había salido a ver si lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando termine de poner las velas me dirigí hacia donde estaba Magnus

\- Magnus - dije entrando y me di con la sorpresa de que la habitación estaba llena de vapor y en la mesa había muchas botellas plantas raíces regadas - Ya termine de hacer lo que me pediste -

\- Gracias, puedes poner a Alexander dentro del pentagrama esto tomará una media hora más para que este listo - dijo volteando

\- Si claro - y salí y el me siguió - Magnus cuando encontraste una solución -

\- No lo hice, bueno si... lo que pasa es que esto puede funcional como no y matarlo... Pero no encontré otra cosa... Yo... Tengo que intentarlo tengo que... confío en que resultará -

.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24

**Magnus**

Todo esta muy mal sentía que mi suelo se derrumbaba, residir el mensaje de simón y llegar y encontrar a Alec en ese estado... por fuera trataba de enseñar un semblante neutro aunque no se si lo hacía bien pero por dentro era otra cosa, había salido para buscar los ingredientes de la poción que había encontrado en el libro aunque no estaba en mis planes usarla de inmediato con él, todo se fue a la borda cuando vi como caía al suelo y cuando fue a ayudarlo comprobar que el tiempo que tenía ya se había agotado, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no podría vivir sin Alec, yo lo amaba... lo amaba en cuerpo y alma y por eso estaba haciendo esto, era arriesgado por que podría morir en el proceso y yo podría salir mal también pero yo sabía que el lo lograría por eso la posición se estaba terminando de preparar mientras que Simón dibujaba en el piso de la sala el pentagrama, tendría que llamar al demonio Sammael y pedirle que separará la sangre de demonio de la sangre de Alec era ahí el riesgo ya que según el libro era muy doloroso y morían en el proceso y ahí entraba yo y la poción, la poción me ayudaría a conectarme con Alec y así ayudarlo en el proceso aun que sea superficialmente pero al hacerlo corría el riesgo de quedar atrapado, pero no me importaba si conseguía salvarlo.

\- Magnus... ya termine de hacer lo que me pediste - escuche que simón me decía entrando

\- Gracias... puedes poner a Alexander dentro del pentagrama esto tomará a media hora - le dije volteando a verlo

\- Si claro - me contesto y di media vuelta para ir a la sala y yo dándole una ultima mirada a la preparación lo seguí.

Al llegar a la sala vi cono simón dejaba a Alec dentro del pentagrama, verlo ahí inerte, fue muy duro, pensar que tal ves no volvía a despertar que no podría ver su mirada, no no podía ni imaginarmelo moriría con él.

\- Magnus prendo las velas - me dijo simón sacándome de nis pensamientos

\- Eh... No aun no hasta que todo este listo - le dije acercándome a ellos - gracias -

\- Tu me ayudantes más de una vez, tenía que hacer lo mismo -

\- Puedes llamar a Isabelle y preguntar por Jace, quiero saber como esta -

\- Si ahora la llamo, a decir verdad me ha estado llamando - y se fue a un lado de la habitación a llamar

\- Mi Alec - le dije agachandome y estirando mi mano para poner tocar su rostro - no me dejes, te lo pido no lo hagas, eres lo único que tengo tu y Max han hecho que mi vida cobrará vida, ahora no me arrebates esa felicidad no podría soportarlo... Te necesito... Vuelve... Vuelve a mi amor mio.

\- Magnus, Iz me acaba de decir que Jace esta inconsciente... -

\- Que más te dijo - le respondí levantándose del suelo y mirándolo

\- Maryse llamo a los hermanos silenciosos y a Tessa y Jem, pero incluso con ellos no pudieron hacer nada está igual que Alec - la mirada de simón transmitía pena no se si de mi de Alec o de la situación en que estábamos pero era pena.

\- Ya veo... y... que hay de la runa 1ue los une - le pregunte no me atrevía a revisar por mi mismo la runa de Alec

-...

\- Simón - le dije y creo que se sorprendió que lo llamará por su nombre

\- Esta desapareciendo - me dijo bajando la mirada

No supe que responderle, había tan poco tiempo pero a la vez el tiempo no pasaba con rapidez para poder terminar la pócima, mientras más rápido pasara el tiempo se terminaría de preparar pero a la cez mientras más tiempo pasara Alec podría morir. Nos quedamos en silencio yo volví a estar cerca de Alec y agarrarle la mano y simón se fue al balcón, creo 1ue nos quería dar espacio. Yo ya no le decía nada a Alec somo acariciaba su mano y esperaba que el tiempo pasara, como paso que de la noche a la mañana mi felicidad se había esfumado no lo se, pensaba que lo podía proteger de todo pero me equivoque no podía... Sentí que algo recorría mis mejillas y caían en mi brazo y solo llore, llore por que quería que regresa, llore por que tal vez no lo haría, llore por que si no regresaba yo también quería irme, lloraba por que era egoísta pensar eso ya que tenia a Max, lloraba por que no podía dejar a Max solo y lloraba por que al no dejar a Max no podría seguir a Alec al más allá.

\- Magnus.. Magnus ya pasaron los treinta minutos que dijiste - me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

\- Ah... Si claro - le dije secando mis lágrimas y levantandome par ir a la otra habitación.

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento, todo estaba listo la pócima el pentagrama Alec, todo. Ahora sólo faltaba empezar a recitar y rogar que todo saliera bien.

\- Simón pase lo que pase no interfieras - le dije

\- Pero si pasa algo tengo que intervenir -

\- No Simon, escucha una vez que Alec y yo tomemos esto - dije levantando la botellita que tenia en mi mano - yo estaré inconsciente, ayudare a Alec a volver tal ves tome tiempo no te preocupes -

\- Hay... algún riesgo que tu estés ahí... con él - note su preocupación

\- Te lo diré por que si pasa algo cuides a Max - vi que abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto dije eso - hay una posibilidad que quede atrapado y no pueda regresar, pero es solo una posibilidad no una realidad así que no te preocupes.

\- Como no me preocupó, estas loco ya es mucho que perdamos a Alec y ahora me sales que puedes no regresar, acaso no has pensado en tu hijo en Max - casi estaba gritando

\- Por que no lo entiendes esto lo hago no sólo por mi si no también por Max, no podría mirarle la cara si no hago nada como podría que su padre estaba muriendo y que yo tenía una posibilidad de salvarlo y no lo hice, no podría así que ya sabes.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto - diciendo eso se alejo pero se quedó cerca para ver lo que hacía.

.

.  
.

 **Simón**

Saber lo que Magnus pretendía y no hacer nada para impedirlo era frustrante, sabia que se arriesgaba mucho haciendo eso pero si estuviera en su lugar e Izzy o Clary estuvieran así también lo haría... Por esa parte lo entendía pero por otra sabia que lo hacía por que el no podría vivir sin Alec. Me quede mirando lo que hacía él, encendió las velas y de sus manos empezó a generarse halos azules que se empezó a extender por todo su cuerpo jamás había visto ese poder... Era impresionante y a la vez terrorífico parecía que todo su cuerpo se estuviera quemando pero en vez del color típico de una llama este era azul, me empezó a preocupar cuando paso los minutos y Magnus no se movía solo seguía ardiendo por así decirlo ya iba a acercarme pero ne detuve cuando hablo

\- Sammael - fue lo único que entendí o bueno si entendí algunas cosas pero era latín antiguo... Esta llamando a Sammael que se consideraba el Arcángel de la muerte, no entendía por que lo hacía si quería salvar a Alec por que llamar al arcángel de la muerte.  
Siguió recitando lo mismo una y otra vez, pero nada pasaba, y ahí recordé que en la academia nos enseñaron quienes eran los demonios mayores que entre ellos se encontraba traba el padre de Magnus que gobernaba Edom junto con Lillith... Y Sammael el... Se pensaba que había muerto pero si era así por Magnus trataba de invocarlo... tal vez era por eso que no pasaba nada, pero de pronto la habitación cambio de temperatura se así cada vez más fría y de pronto encima de Alec empezó a aparecer una imagen borrosa, Magnus ya habia dejado de recitar y solo miraba atentamente a esa cosa borrosa que poco a poco iba tomando forma.  
Sammael era imponente con esa mirada de superioridad, miro a Magnus y le sonrió.

\- Magnus... hijo de Asmodeus, a que se debe el honor de este llamado - le dijo aun que hablará en latín lo podía entender o parte de lo que decía

\- Sammael, muchos decían que habías muerto -

\- Solo los que son inferior a mi habla de esa forma -

\- Hasta le pregunte a mi padre sobre ti y me dijo lo mismo -

\- Oh si tu padre sabes que me visitó y ne dijo que no te ayudará -

\- Que -

\- Si brujo se para que me has invocado, se que quieres salvar a este shadowhunters que amas - le dijo señalando a Alec que estaba debajo suyo

\- Entonces si sabes lo que quiero ya no es necesario decir nada más, no crees -

\- No escuchaste que tu padre fue a visitarme - le dijo bajando la mirada y estirando su mano para tocará el rostro de Alec - umm... tienes un buen justo por cierto -

-Y desde cuando el gran Sammael le hace caso a ni padre - le dijo pero podía ver la molestia que tenia al ver que el demonio inspeccionará a Alec

\- Yo no dije que no lo haría, te pareces a tu padre, ese aire de superioridad al pedir algo como si todos estuvieran debajo de el -

\- Yo no soy cono él, y no quiero perder más tiempo la vida de Alec esta en riesgo -

\- y donde esta - le pregunto

\- Debajo tuyo - y señaló

\- No el, tu hijo, en Edom se habla mucho de el que llegó hasta mis oídos sabes 1ue lo quieren verdad -

\- El esta seguro lejos de esto y dile a los de allá que jamás lo verán-

\- Estas muy seguro de eso, pero bueno eso no me incumbe -

\- Exacto no te incumbe mi hijo, ahora si nos centramos en mi esposo -

\- Tu esposos JAJAJAJA sabes que es mortal y tarde o temprano moriara verdad -

\- Lo se así que ahorrate eso -

\- Que genio... pero sabes que esto es muy peligroso nadie a sobrevivido todos mueren y el caso de tu chico es peor ya que tengo que eliminar la sangre demoníaca de sus sistema y eso es un trabajo muy tedioso -

\- Lo se por eso iré con el -

\- Sabes que si haces eso corres el riesgo de perderte y quedar atrapado -

\- Claro que lo se y no me importa -

\- El amor cosa más rara y estúpida que hace que las personas algún cosas locas, pero bueno si ya sabes los riesgos y aun así lo quieres hacer quien soy yo para impedirlo -

\- Que me pediras a cambio de tu ayuda - oh eso era lo que temía cuando se invocaba un demonio y se le pedía un favor había un precio, la cosa era que le pediría a Magnus

\- Nada... Bueno si pero ya dijiste que no -

\- Por que están interesados en Max -

\- bueno a ciencia cierta no lo sé pero digamos que no es que tengan curiosidad de Max sino lo que pueden sacar de Max es decir sus padres son nefilim y un brujo pero bueno eso a mí no me interesa la diversión que quieren sacar ellos me tiene sin cuidado Yo sólo quiero verlo además si el niño me cae bien Podría poner re bajo mi protección Así que ya sabes el precio Quiero ver a Max y te ayudaré atraer de nuevo a tu amado.

\- prometes que me harás daño - dijo Magnus

\- Si solo es simple curiosidad - le respondió Sammael, y Magnus voltios a verme

\- Seamus podrías ir por Max, crear un portal para que lo traigas - me dijo con total calma

\- Estas seguro Magnus , y no es Seamus es Simón - le respondí

\- Si - y empezó a crear el portal pero Sammael lo interrumpió

\- No es necesario que hagas eso - chasquio los dedos y hizo aparecer un agujero en el se veía a Max jugando con suboeluche de pato

\- Adelante - le dijo Magnus - oh pero si tu eres un nefilim - me dijo mirandome - amigo de él - dijo señalando a Alec

\- Cuñado, me casares con su hermana - le respondí mientras Magnus sacaba a Max

\- Ah... Me parece conocido - me respondió pensando - cual es tu nombre

\- Simón -

\- Simón - dijo acercándose a mi rápidamente y mirandome a los ojos - Ya se quien eres eres diurno verdad por eso te ne hacías conocido, pero no habías perdido la memoria - pregunto

\- Magnus me ayudó y cuando me convertí en shadowhunters recordé -

\- Miralo - dijo Magnus cortando nuestra platica

\- dámelo - le dijo extendiendo los brazos pero Magnus lo pego más a el

\- No dijiste que lo querías ver no cargarlo -  
\- como quieras - y se acercó a magnus y paso una de sus manos con garras por el cuerpo de Max que estaba despierto - como sospechaba... es el -

\- Él de que hablas -

\- Digamos que ese niño que sostienes es hijo de uno de mis hijos que tu padre mando a matar -

\- Que... que Max... Quieres decir que Max es tu nieto - Magnus estaba en shock y yo si mi mandíbula no estuviera pegada a mi cara hubiera llegado al suelo

\- En términos humanos si, pero digamos que estas de buena suerte, pues te ayudaré a que nadie se acerque a Max ningún demonio se acercara a el tomalo como que seré su guardián -

\- No necesito que protéjase a Max para eso estoy yo y Alec -

\- No estoy pudiendo tu permiso brujo solo te estoy informando lo que haré - pude notar lo frustrado que estaba mientras que yo esta en shock no podía creer que el abuelo de Max fuera él

\- Ya lo vistes ahora cumple con tu parte del trato - dijo Magnus

\- Ok lo haré pero primero deja a Max - señalandolo, y Magnus dejo de nuevo a Max en la cama del instituto

\- Nos vemos pronto Blueberry - le dijo y se cerró el portal

\- Tienes la pócima - le pregunto y Magnus asistió y se lo mostró - bien comencemos... Nefilim Magnus tomará primero y yo ingresare al cuerpo de... - Alec le dijo Magnus - Si al cuerpo de Alec y tu tendrás que darle de beber a Alec ese será tu trabajo podrás hacerlo

\- Claro que si - le respondí

\- Bien Magnus tu turno - le dijo y Magnus me miró y tomo del frasco y me lo dio y de inmediato cayo al suelo inconsciente - ahora me voy ya sabes que hacer y empezó a convertirse en niebla negra y entro por la boca de Alec que abrió los ojos ojos que eran negros y luego quedo inmóvil, así que ne acerque y vacíe el restante del líquido que había en su boca y solo me quedaba esperará a que esto resultará.

\- Regresen - susurre viéndolo a los dos

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 25

**Alec**

 _Sentía mi cuerpo pesado lo último que recordaba era que había atacado a simón y que Magnus llego y de ahí todo se volvió negro... No se en donde estaba, ni se cuanto tiempo había pasado o si ya estaba muerto, solo sabia que sentía mi cuerpo pesado como si llevará cargando algo por mucho tiempo pero también sentía que había alguien conmigo no lo podía ver por esta gran oscuridad ni siquiera podía ver mis manos era como si estuviera en el vacío un vacío negro. Quería salir de aquí pero no sabia como, no tenía mi piedra mágica ni mi estela ni arco nada solo estaba yo , no sabia hacía donde ir al frente a la izquierda derecha... Así que me quede ahí tratando de llegar a un decisión. Pero de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano y me jalaba, yo conocía esas mano esos dedos... era el... Magnus pero no podía verlo el estaba conmigo así que solo ajuste más el agarre_

 _\- Quédate conmigo - susurre y solo reviví como respuesta un apretón, decidí seguir a donde el me estaba guiando no sabia a donde me llevaría pero confiaba en el aunque sintiera mi cuerpo muy agotado seguí caminando - Magnus en donde estamos - pregunte pero no recibí respuesta - No puedes hablar - Nada de nuevo así que supuse que Magnus no estaba estaba físicamente conmigo no sabia si estaba en el loft dándome su fuerza para llevarme devuelta con el que me había pasado pero saber que el estaba conmigo era tranquilizante._  
 _Seguí avanzando en la oscuridad hasta que empezó a aclararse vi una luz si esto parecía a uno de los libros que había leído de Magnus "vi la luz al final del túnel" Ok... si pero era verdad no se si eso significaba que morí pero seguí adelante cuando llegue a la luz me detuve tenía miedo de cruzar..._  
 _Sentía que me jalaba pero yo no avanzaba no podía no sabia que habría detrás de esa luz_

 _\- Tengo miedo Magnus - dije aun que sabía que no respondería - No quiero irme - de pronto sentí como su otra mano me acariciaba un lado del rostro - quisiera poder verte quisiera poder oírte pero aun así me alegro que estés a mi lado, tengo miedo pero si me dices que tengo que cruzar lo haré._  
 _Al cruzar la luz todo se volví nítido podía verme seguí con la misma ropa que había usado un pantalón negro y un polo azul pero no veía a Magnus por ningún lado pensé que ahora que había luz podría verlo pero ne equivoque_

 _\- Magnus - y sentí que me tocaba el hombro - bueno supongo que hay que seguir - pregunte y sentí como me agarraba la mano así que empecé a caminar. Todo a ni alrededor era blanco antes fue negro pero ahora era blanco no sabia cuanto tendría que caminar pero esperaba que no mucho por que ya me era difícil caminar normal empezaba a sentir que algo dentro mio quisiera salir y eso me asfixiaba pero seguí con un paso más lento pero seguí, de la nada empezó a aparecer una esfera que venía flotando así mi por instinto di un paso hacia atrás pero de la esfera empezó a aparecer una imágenes al inicio borrosas pero se fueron aclarando y lo vi, en ella se veía a un niño que veía una cuna y fue ahí que me di cuenta ese era yo tendrí años y la que estaba en la cuna era Izzy que 1 año aproximadamente se veía tan linda pequeña tenia ese color peculiar negro y esos ojos marrones que miraban todo con tal atención... yo la miraba me acordaba que era muy protector con ella ya desde muy pequeño quise alargar mi mano pero la esfera empezó a flotar lejos de mi así que con esfuerzo por que cada vez me sentía mas débil camine para alcanzar esa esfera pero se desvaneció pero lejos de mi apareció otra y avance al llegar observe que en ella se veía el día que conocí a Jace, desde el primer día que lo conocí pude ver lo fuerte que era, aun que hacia poco su padre había muerto y mi familia lo criaría se veía que tenia una gran fortaleza, luego la imagen cambio a cuando estábamos entrenando juntos yo con mi arco y el con los cuchillos desde que el llego nos hicimos inseparables, entrenábamos,íbamos de cacería._

 _ _Luego de nuevo paso lo mismo las imágenes se empezaron a hacer borrosas y la esfera se empezó a alejar y no lo seguí esperando a que pasara lo mismo, esto parecía a una de las películas mundanas que había visto con Magnus cuando ibas a morir pasaba tu vida en un minuto bueno esto me estaba pasando a mi ... La siguiente esfera me mostró el día en que Jace me podido que fuera su parabatai y que yo le pedí tiempo para pensarlo luego cambio al día de la ceremonia el día en que los dos seriamos uno solo el día en que tendríamos la runa y nos uniría como hermanos, me acuerdo que esta nervioso tener un parabatai era de por vida, pero cuando estuve parado frente a el todo el miedo quedo atrás sabia que la decisión que había tomada era la correcta Jace se convertiría en mi hermano.__

 _En la siguiente espera nos encontrábamos Izzy, Jace mi hermano Max y yo, Max como lo estañaba no había tenido tiempo para vivir, no pude salvarlo eso era lo peor estuvo solo cuando murió siempre me iba a preguntar si sintió miedo o si creyó que lo había abandonado. En las imágenes se mostraba a Max leyendo un cómic mientras que Izzy y Jace hablaban entre ellos y solo los miraba estañaba eso estañaba estar todos juntos, la imagen se empezó a poner borrosa a si que ya sabia lo que pasaría ... pero ahora cada paso era doloroso si doloroso me dolía el cuerpo me sentía mareado, me pesaban los ojos y estaba muy caliente no sabia que me estaba pasando pero igual seguí por que quería ver las imágenes quería volver a ver a mi familia aun que sea de esta forma por que no sabia si los volvería a ver... por lo menos quería que lo ultimo que viera fueran los rostros de las personas que amaba, en la siguiente esfera vi cuando conosi a Magnus, oh Magnus sabia que el estaba a mi lado aun agarrándome la mano_

 _\- Te acuerdas- le dije- Yo si te conocí gracias a que Isabelle nos llevo a esa fiesta que hiciste lo primero que me cautivo fueron tus ojos, creo que nunca te lo dije pero si fueron tus, también me acuerdo que estuviste coqueteado conmigo esa noche hasta me dijiste que te llamara - si lo recordaba yo aun creía que amaba a Jace y aun no había salido del "armario" por así decirlo y ahí fue cuando todo la vida cambio ahí fue el inicio de esto tan bello que tenia ahora o que había tenido la verdad no lo sabia a ciencia cierta ._  
 _Cuando empece a caminar de nuevo mis piernas fallaron y caí, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo pero con mucho esfuerzo me levante cuando lo hice había una esfera con alguno de mis recuerdos que se estaba yendo, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba camine para poder alcanzar la siguiente al llegar las imágenes ya estaban ahí y era el día en que fui al loft para agradecerle por haberme curado y ahí fue el primer beso que nos dimos y luego salí de ahí con una cita y y solo había ido para agradecer ... Avance de nuevo y el siguiente recuerdo cuando por mis miedos Magnus y yo terminamos - Aku cinta kamu ... pero eso no soluciona nada - susurre ... recordar esas palabras hizo que mi corazón doliera , por que yo había sido un estúpido en tratar de quitarle la inmortalidad a Magnus, todo ese tiempo que había pasado hasta que volvimos fue lo peor ... pero ahora ya no era así ese temor se había ido y solo estaba nuestro amor el amor que nos tendríamos hasta que mi mortalidad nos separara..._

 _no se como llegue al siguiente recuerdo por que sentía mis venas ardían mi cuerpo pesado sentía una opresión en el pecho hasta empezaba a ver borroso ya no sabia cuando mas podría estar de pie las pocas fuerzas que tenia se me estaba yendo estaba llegando al final ..._  
 _El siguiente recuerdo fue cuando encontramos a Max ... mi Max mi pequeño cuanto lo estañaba me había dicho papa cuando me vio luego que la reina Seelie me raptara y fue lo mas maravilloso que me podía pasar, aun que después de eso no pude estar mucho tiempo con debido a que era inestable ... Max hizo que tanto mi padre como mi Madre aceptaran a Magnus bueno mi mama ya lo aceptaba o se resigno no lo se pero era mi padre que no lo aceptaba pero la llegada de Max hizo que ellos aceptaran a Magnus ... fue muy gracioso ahora que lo veo todos querían cargarlo todos querían darle su biberón ... si fue muy gracioso, intente avanzar mas pero ya no pude caí de rodillas sentí un dolor horrible ... como si tuviera ácido corriendo por is venas ... grite cayendo al suelo mis ojos me ardían veía borroso sentí la mano que jalaba pero ya no podía ... el seguía jalando tratando de levantare pero el dolor era insoportable ..._

 _\- Lo siento ... pero ya no puedo mas- dije - ya no... es mucho ... me rindo - le dije a la nada ,como respuesta resivi un jalón en mi brazo - lo siento Magnus ya no puedo seguir ... - y aunque seguía en el suelo levante la mirada y ahí lo vi era borroso pero lo vi era mi Magnus al frente mio agarrando mi mano - lo ... siento ... - y me volvió a jalar la mano - T...e ... a..mo - y todo se empezó a oscurecer y la mano que me sostenía desapareció igual que todo a mi alrededor..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	27. Chapter 26

Magnus 

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que invoque a Sammael, me enteré por Catarina que había estado inconsciente más de 20 días y también que Jace despertó pasando el mes pero Alec no, mi Alec seguía inconsciente... Seguía en ese mundo... Yo hubiera estado igual pero kat me ayudó a encontrar el camino de regreso Sheldon había llamado a los lightwood después de unas horas de que yo tomará la poción y les explico lo que había pasado inmediatamente Isabelle llamo a los hermanos silenciosos y a Catarina los primeros no pudieron hacer nada y Catarina empezó a transmitirme su energía es así como sintiendo esa energía que pude regresar, aun recuerdo ese día en que desperté por primera vez

 _Flashback_

 _\- Alec - susurre pero mi voz salio muy ronca como si no la hubiera usado por mucho tiempo_

 _\- Oh por Raziel, Magnus... Despertaste - escuche la voz de una mujer que me agarro la mano pero cuando quise ver quien era todo era borroso - nos tenias preocupado -_

 _\- Alec - volví a decir y poco a poco pude ver la persona que estaba conmigo - Isabelle... Alec donde esta Alec -_

 _\- Magnus tienes que descansar... Ahora vuelvo - y la vi saliendo deprisa_  
 _Por que no me respondió quería saber en donde estaba Alec, quería saber si había despertado, trate de levantarme pero me sentía tan débil que ni levantar el brazo pude cuando lo volví a intentar la puerta se abrió y en ella entraban katarina y Isabelle_

 _\- Oh por Lillith Magnus... despertaste... me tenias preocupada... No no puedes levantarte estas muy débil - me dijo cuando vio mi intención de levantarme - aun tienes fiebre - dijo tocando mi frente - pero mejoraras solo necesitas descansar y recuperar tu energía - me dijo acariciando mi rostro y dándome una sonrisa_

 _\- Kat.. Kat donde esta Alec donde esta... Esta bien... quiero verlo... Kat por favor - vi como las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas - que pasa dímelo -_

 _\- Magnus ahora tienes que preocuparte en recuperarte estuviste mucho tiempo perdido no sabia si despertarías -_

 _\- No.. no quiero descanse hasta no saber que paso con Alec - le dije desesperado eso no sonaba bien lo que me decía kat no sonaba bien_

 _\- Lo siento... apero tienes que descansar ya luego hablamos de Alec... Ahora duerme.. Duerme y recuperate -_

 _\- No... no dormiré, no lo haré - pero kat estaba usando su magia y poco a poco mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y al final todo quedo oscuro_

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después de ese día estuve entrando y saliendo del mundo de la inconsciencia después de unas semanas pude mantenerme despierto y es ahí dónde y izzy me contó lo que había pasado que Alec aún no  
había despertado también me contó que Jace estaba igual los dos estaban inconsciente Jace parecía que dormía pero Alec mantenía una fiebre constante y de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas. Cuando le pedí que me llevara con el me dijo que no podía que tenia que recuperarme ya que había esta muy mal había estado a punto de morir, así que solo me trajo a Max fue un golpe bajo de parte de Isabelle ya que sabía que con Max... Con Max podía hacer que mi prioridad cambiará, así que me quede en mi habitación con mi hijo jugué con el o mejor dicho lo vi jugar y luego lo acomode a mi lado y empezó a contarle una historia para niños... la bella durmiente...  
Después de dos días más por fin me dejaron salir de mi cuarto no sin antes amenazar a Isabelle que convertiría a Sheldon en rata si no me dejaba salir de aquí y unas cuantas amenazas más y pude salir de mi cuarto... Osea era mi casa pero parecía un rehén. Me ayudó a llegar al cuarto donde habían acomodado a Alec al llegar a la puerta le dije que me dejara solo quería verlo pero no quería que nadie estuviera conmigo así que solo dio media vuelta y se fue, al entrar lo vi parecía que estuviera durmiendo... Pero al acercarte te dabas cuenta del sudor que recorría su rostro murmuraba algo pero era indescifrable jale una silla que había y me senté ahí le colilla mano y me quede mirándolo hasta que después de mucho tiempo Isabelle entro y me ayudó a regresar a mi habitación... Y así había pasado estos dos meses... Todos los días iba a su cuarto y me quedaba con el le hablaba, aveces llevaba a Max conmigo y nos quedábamos los tres en la cama y le leía un cuento a Max hasta que se quedara dormido... No sabia que pasaba o si había hecho mal algo por el cual Alec no despertaba trate de invocar a Emmanuel pero no conseguí que apareciera... Era frustrarte... Jace cuando pudo caminar por el solo aparecía en mi puerta pidiendo ver a su parabatai el estaba muy débil aun lo estaba pareciera que al estar Alec atrapado Jace se sentía perdido y agotado ya me había dicho que era como si algo lo jalaba hacia la inconsciencia pero el luchaba para que no pasará eso, la primera vez que vino izzy estaba aquí así que cuando lo vio le empezó a gritar así que interviene y le dije que aún que le dijeron lo que le dijeron el seguiría viniendo así que yo todos los días elaboraba un portal para que llegará al loft y estuviera con Alec y así había sido nuestro rutina por este tiempo y aun ahora no había ningún cambio. 

.

.

.

.

.

. 

\- Magnus ya me voy - me fijo Jace entrando a la sala donde esta con Max que caminaba como loco por todos lados

\- Oh Jace si claro umm.. algún cambio - pregunte sin quitar la mirada de Max

\- Ya no tiene fiebre - respondió revista dos en la pared

\- Es algo bueno ya lleva a demasiado tiempo con esa fiebre - dije por fin mirándolo - tu como te encuentras -

\- Hoy amanecí mejor ya no me siento cansado como antes hasta entrene un poco antes de venir - respondió

\- Ya veo... ojala que eso signifique que Alec esta mejorando -

\- Despertará... estoy seguro que despertará -

\- Bueno... te abriré un portal hasta el instituto - dije levantándome del sillón

\- No es necesario ya te dije que hoy me siento mejor iré a pie.. Adiós Max - dijo acercándose al niño y revolviendole el pelo y se fue.

\- Max hora de comer - dije caminando hacia el y comiéndose la mano y lo lleve a la cocina para sentirlo en la silla - haber... que podemos comer hoy - dije mirando la despensa hasta que sonó el timbre conteste comiendo el teléfono y era Isabelle así que la deje pasar y fui a abrir la puerta

\- Hola Magnus - me dijo cuando llego

\- Hola Isabelle, pasa justo íbamos a cenar Max y yo - le dije

\- Y como están.. Algún cambio - aunque Isabelle mostraba una cara tranquila y sonreía a veces sabia que ella esperaba que en algún momento le dijera que había despertado

\- Ya no tiene fiebre - le respondí entrando a la cocina y haciendo que apareciera dos ensalada de fruta

\- Max, mi bebe hermoso como estas - dijo izzy sacando a Max de su silla de comer

\- Isabelle podrías ayudarle a Max a comer iré a ver a Alec...

\- Si claro yo me encargo - y salí para lado habitación de Alec  
Entrar a esta habitación era triste... porque ver a Alec en ese estado era mucho no sabia que hacer para ayudarlo a salir de ese estado, me acerque a el y me arrodille al lado de su cama para estar a su altura

\- Hola amor - dije acariciando la cara - Jace me dijo que ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno no crees, tu hermana esta aquí y esta con Max dándole debe comer... no te preocupes ella no cocino nada tu sabes lo peligrosa que es en una cocina - le dije esperando que me contestará pero eso no llego - Alec regresa... regresa... regresa ya lo intente todo por favor regresa Alec te necesito... - y me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios

\- Magnus lo siento pero Max no deja de llamarte - dijo Isabelle entrando con Max en brazos

\- creo que estoy malcriado a este niño - dije levantándome y caminar hacia donde ellos

\- Alec - susurro Isabelle

\- Si esta un poco pálido pero...

\- No... Alec... Alec abrió los ojos - dijo levantando una mano para señalarlo

\- Que - dije volteando para ver a Alec y si Isabelle tenia razón Alec estaba despierto nos miraba con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y que había extrañado - Alexander despertaste - 

.

.

.

.  
.

Alec

Alguien me llamaba... Sentía que alguien me llamaba pero se escuchaba muy lejos... Todo estaba oscuro pero trate de seguir esa voz que se me hacia familiar pero que no la podía identificar pero igual lo seguí...

\- Alec - fue lo primero que escuche en cuanto abrí los ojos, al inicio todo era borroso pero lentamente se fue aclarando y pude ver... Era mi hermana Izzy la que había dicho eso y me miraba

\- Si Isabelle se que luce un poco pálido - respondió el hombre que esta de espaldas  
\- No... Alec... Alec a despertado - y ahí fue que aquel hombre volteo y pude verlo era un hombre con presencia tenia rasgos asiáticos era de tes morena llevara consigo muchas pulseras, anillos tenia el cabello en punta y purpurina en ella.

\- Alexander - escuche que susurro y se acercó a mi - Oh mi Alexander... despertaste... - me acariciaba el rostro - no sabes lo angustiado que estaba por ti mi garbancito... - y junto sus labios con los míos y no supe que hacer sentir que alguien me besara fue raro aun sentí que mi corazón se estrujo sentía ganas de llorar pero sabia por que así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarlo lejos de mi para así romper ese beso

\- Alec - fue su respuesta cuando hice eso - que pasa -

No se quién eres en primer lugar así que no te atrevas a besarme - vi como mi hermana y el intercambiaron miradas - Izzy quien es el, se que es un subterráneo pero no entiendo que hace aquí - al terminar de decir esas palabras me arrepentí por vi el dolor en los ojos de él, solo retrocedió y cuando se alejo de mi sentí un vacío, quise decirle que no se alejará pero no lo hice es decir no sabia quien era por que debería pedirle que no se alejará.

\- Alexander no sabes quien soy - me pregunto

\- Se que eres un Subterráneo... Un brujo... acaso la clave.. trabajas para la clave por eso estas aquí -

\- No... no trabajo para la clave - podía notar que le costaba decir esas palabras - vine a ayudarte-

\- Oh.. Bueno gracias por tus servicios, mi madre te pagará por tus servicios - le dije

\- GRACIAS POR SUS SERVICIOS... ESTAS LOCO ALEXANDER... QUE TE PASA COMO... - No termino de gritarme por fue interrumpida

\- Isabelle - le dijo el de ojos rasgados y negó con la cabeza

\- Pero Magnus... Alec esta mal el...-

\- Exactamente eso... No está bien - dijo mirándome y tuve la necesidad de pedirle perdón de nuevo no lo hice

\- Pa..pá - dijo el niño que sostenia mi hermana estirando los brazos hacia mi

\- No se por que me llama así, si no conozco a ese niño- respondí mirando a Izzy que me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo

\- Su nombre es Max- respondió Magnus agarrando al bebé de los brazos de izzy y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteo

\- Adiós Alexander - dijo mirándome y vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla y se fue 

.

.

.

.

.  
.

The End


	28. aviso

Hola ! que tal, bueno les comento Que esta Primera Parte acabo, Pero estoy Escribiendo la Continuación ... Esta Vez se Llamara **Malec Comenzando desde cero** , espero les guste this Segunda Parte.  
Aqui les dejo el link

s/12372167/1/Malec-comenzando-desde-cero


End file.
